Ballando con le Lacrime Agli Occhi
by spamanofangurl123
Summary: Lovino Vargas is feeling alone in the world, that is until his brother, Feliciano , helps him by entering him into dance class at an dance school. It helps him escape his world where is abused, Roderich Edelstein, and his wife, Elizabeta Hedervary. Then, he falls for the dance teacher, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (everyone calls him Toni). But, Toni has some secrets to hide...
1. Chapter 1

**As soon as I figure out how to work the chapter thingy, I'll have the next chapter coming at you. For now, enjoy!**

****...

"Feli, you crazy bastard! Where the hell are you taking me?" I was being dragged by my crazy brother all around town. We just got back from school and Feli said he wanted to take me somewhere, which I don't know where it is.

"It's surprise, Fratello!" He winked at me.

"We've got to get home! Before Mama and Papa find out!" By Mama and Papa, I meant Signora Elizabeta and Signor Roderich.

"They won't mind!"

"I think they will, because they'll think I made you stay out here, like always!"

"This won't take long, I promise!"

I rolled my eyes, "fine, but really quick."

"Grazie, Fratello!" And he kept pulling me.

Finally, after about half an hour, Feli lead me to a nicer part of the city. It was quieter. I hated loud places. This place had a small park where kids were playing, a couple small markets, and a fountain in the middle of it.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I liked it.

"No, it's right here."

He pointed to a poster on the side of a small building. "Dance school" was on the top. In the middle, it showed two shadows of people dancing together. According to the poster, classes were from 5-6:30.

"A dance school poster?" I looked at Feli who was literally jumping up and down.

"Si," he said, "cool right?"

"If you're gonna join, you can. We just have to ask the Signor and the Signora."

"Not for me! For you!"

"Cosa?"

Feli's eyes went a little dark, "Fratello, I see how much Signor Roderich yells at you. Elizabeta does it, too. I thought you could escape that somehow."

"How?"

"They go to work at six, remember?"

I thought for a moment. I remember they both work at a damn office somewhere and don't come back until we go to school. Usually after school, they fucking yell at me at how I can never do anything right. It's fucking annoying. I'm a junior in highschool for God's sake. I can take care of myself. But, no. It doesn't work that way in an Aristocrats house. Especially Roderich's. You have to have somebody on your damn back every damn second of your damn life.

"Feli," I leaned against the wall, "I appreciate what you're doing for me, but I don't know if I can dance."

"I think you'll have fun, just try it out just once. Please?" He looked at me with those stupid brown eyes he does when he wants something.

"Ugh, fine," I made sure the disgust in my voice was there.

Feli gave me a hug, "Grazie! I just want to see you smile again!"

I rolled my eyes and patted his head, "Grazie, Feli."

...

"Ciao?" I looked through the door of Aristocratic Hell. I got a big slap in my face, making me fall backward onto Feli.

"Where have you both been?" the Aristocrat Devil, Roderich, himself was standing there.

"None of your business," I hissed and ran upstairs, only to run into Elizabeta, the Devil's advocate. She was holding laundry.

"Oh, Lovino," Elizabeta said, "where have you been?"

"Nowhere."

"Roderich yell at you again?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"Well, you deserve it," and she left.

I heard her mumble, "Why can't he be more like his brother, Feliciano?"

I ran to my room and pretended I ignored the last comment, but the tears were already coming. I put my headphones in and listened to my favorite song, "Stop and Stare" by OneRepublic. I went on the balcony and looked up. The sky was a pinkish purple, showing the soft, orange sun behind the small houses. The Signor's house was like a huge castle. You could see the green hills beyond the city. I always wanted to run away there. It was like a scapegoat for me. Dreaming about a life beyond those green hills. Without my knowing, I started to sing along with the song in Italian. The people walking below had no idea what I was saying, but they would stop and stare at me. Ironic, right? When I do something important, people look. Otherwise, I'm nothing but useless.

I wish there was someone out there, somewhere that would notice me. Not just now, but always...


	2. Chapter 2 It Starts

**So, here's the second chapter *YAY*. I didn't mention this in the last chapter, but the title means, "Dancing with Tears in His Eyes". I hope I cleared up some confusion! I would really love to thank Aerodiety helping me understand the chapter thing! And thanks to you for staying with me! Without further ado, here is the second chapter...**

"Mmmpphhfff," the guy next to me was stuffing hamburgers down his face.

"Alfred! Stop stuffing hamburgers in your mouth! I can't understand a fucking word you're saying!" I scolded him.

"I said, 'Did your brother really do that'," Alfred dropped the hamburger and started sipping on a shake.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, "he's ridiculous. For some reason, he thinks I can dance. At least it ends when the Signor and Signora leave for work."

"That's...a...relief," Alfred said through sips of his shake.

"Would you stop stuffing your damn mouth while I'm talking to you? God, you're such a glutton!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, dude," Alfred smiled, "it's just that I'm really hungry, man! And the cafeteria food rocks!"

"C'mon, they can't even make pasta or pizza right!" I rolled my eyes.

"They don't even make good sushi, too," Kiku was sitting right across from us drinking something that smelled disgusting.

"Ugh, Kiku, what're you drinking?" I asked, holding my nose.

"I think it is supposed to be milk?" he made his "l" sound like an "r", so it sounded like "mirk".

"Eww, dude!" Alfred laughed, "you probably shouldn't drink that."

Alfred F. Jones and Kiku Honda were the first guys who would actually sit next to me at the lunch table. Kiku was actually from Japan, but moved because his parents had a job transfer. Alfred was just a foreign exchange student, but decided to stay because it was better than... "Brooklyn" I think is where he's from.

"So, are you excited?" Kiku asked, softly, "this is going to be your first class tonight, right?"

"Si," I sighed, "to be honest, the only thing I am excited about is not being home to get yelled at."

"Yeah, but aren't and going to wonder where you are?"

"Feli said he'll cover for me...I hope."

"C'mon, bro!" Alfred gave me a slap on the back, "he's your brother! He's gotta help you somehow! I got a bro at home, too! His name was...uh...uh..."

"Matthew?" I offered.

"Yeah! He's up in Canada 'cause our parents got divorced, so we barely get to see each other! You're one of the lucky ones. You actually get to see your bro."

"Si, but sometimes..."

"He's kinda a ditz?"

"Exactly and everyone favors him over me, but I can't get mad at him. He's my fratello and I have to look after him dammit."

"Speaking of Feliciano-san, where is he?" Kiku asked.

"He had some test to make up."

"Ah, that explains it. He's usually here."

"Si..."

...

I heard music coming from the upstairs. I was in the building that the classes were supposed to be in. It was inside this big brick building that was many blocks away from home. I walked up the steep stairs and almost tripped. God, they were so steep! Finally, I heard the music. It was really loud and sounded almost Latin. I looked in a room and I saw someone dancing. It was a man dancing around, alone. He looked really young, maybe early twenties. He had brown hair which swirled around whenever he did, tan skin that was the color of mocha almost, and this look on his face. He looked like he was serene when he danced. He was really good. His hips swayed to the music and his feet were keeping tempo. The music was upbeat and fast. I tapped my fingers against my hips in the beat.

"Ole~" he said at the end, and clapped his hands two times.

He turned around and he saw me. Damn! He had the most gorgeous eyes ever! They were a deep, emerald green. They paired perfectly with his tan skin. He tilted his head at me and blushed a deep red.

"Oh, mi dispiace!" I snapped out of this trance I was in, "I was just watching you dance and...sorry."

"No, no," he had a clear Spanish accent, "que esta bien! I was just warming up. Are you in a class?"

Man, he had the most gorgeous smile, too.

"Hola?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm taking a class," I blushed and was totally embarrassed!

"Bueno! I hope you're in my class!"

"What is your class?"

"The 5-6:30 one."

"Oh Dios! I teach that class!"

I smiled awkwardly, "I guess I'm a bit early."

"No, not at all, usually my students come around this time."

"Oh, great."

"What's your name?"

"Oh, Lovino Vargas."

"Ah, bonito nombre. I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Nome lungo, I thought.

"Nice to meet you, Signor Carriedo."

"Ah, no need for seniority! Just call me Antonio."

"Okay, Antonio."

"It's nice to meet you, Lovino. Are you Italian?"

"Si, are you...Spanish?"

"Si! I've always loved Rome. I love the people here."

I blushed even redder, "that's...nice."

All of a sudden, a flood of people came up the stairs and to through the door. I was shocked to see so many people. We got separated in the crowd. I decided I should put my bag down and start dancing soon. Oh Dio, this is going to end badly.

"Alright, everyone!" I heard Antonio. He was at the front of the class. He turned on some other Latin song and everyone stood up.I went in the way back corner, so no one could see me fail at this.

"We're going to warm up a bit, just follow me!"

Like a storm, everyone started dancing. I was probably a hot mess, but it could've been worse. I actually got the footwork, it was just all the arms and swirling. I failed pretty epically at that. By the end, I was exhausted and sweating. I passed out on the cool floor. I covered my face. I was panting.

"Lovino?" I saw Antonio hanging above me.

"I bet I looked pretty bad from up there," I panted.

"Would it be better if I told you I've seen worse?"

I laughed. It was actually kind of funny! If I got that from somebody I knew, I would've flipped, but I didn't with him. It was hard for me to be made at this guy!

"Lovino? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Si. I'm fine!"

"Bueno. You actually did the footwork very well, you just need to work on the arms a little more."

"Yeah, I know."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I've never had my heart beat so fast in my life, I can tell you that!"

Antonio laughed. It was nice and soft. Like it could shake the earth at any moment. This guy was clearly sent from Heaven or something.

"I better get home," I got up.

"Alright! I'll see you next time, amigo!"

As I walked out, I realized that my heart was still beating, even though when I got back home...

What the hell was going on?


	3. Chapter 3 A Plan

**Sorry this chapter took a while! But I was super busy! Trust me, I had nightmares about it. My laptop was calling out to me and Hungary had her frying pan...anyways, enjoy this chapter ^_^ ...**

"Hello, Fratello!" Feliciano ran through the door. I was drinking some Italian roast coffee and with a cannoli on the side. I know I shouldn't do it. Feli would get pretty mad because I was having dessert before dinner, but I decided to go with it anyways.

"Ciao, fratellino," I answered back.

"Why are you eating all that before dinner?" He tilted his head to one side.

"Cosa vuoi che io faccia, Feli?" I asked.

Feli laughed, "it's been awhile since I heard you say that! I take it you enjoyed the class?"

I blushed at the thought. I was still thinking of that "Antonio" guy, "E stato bello."

"You're speaking so much Italian now, too!" Feli was getting excited, he was jumping up and down.

"So what?" I pointed out, "I'm Italian, I should speak it right?"

"Si, but you don't speak it this much though. I'm so happy!"

My ears got really hot and I felt like I was on fire. It was one thing to make him upset, but to make him happy, that's where you really feel like you've been a good big brother. Which I was hoping not to be, but too late.

"Where were you anyways?" I changed the subject.

"Oh, I was at the store and got some stuff for dinner," he looked at my snack, "if you're still hungry."

I sighed, "make what you want. I'll eat it later."

Feliciano smiled, "you're being so nice. What happened to you?"

Antonio, I thought, that's what happened.

...

"Lovino Vargas!" the teacher slapped my desk with a ruler, making me wake up.

"Cosa?!" I yelled, earning a rumble of snickers from the class.

I was in the middle of French class (the most stupidest language ever *gag*) and the teacher, 'Monsieur' Bonnefoy, was teaching a boring lesson and I guess I sort of...dozed off. This always happens in this class. I would take Spanish, but it was painfully easy. And I would take German, but I don't want to understand a single word that Signor Roderich was saying about me, so French was my only option. I never knew that I would be opening the door to a world of squealing girls. All the girls were in the class, and I was the only boy. It was probably because of Bonnefoy. He had the looks. He had long, blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and a little beard that he must spend thousand of dollars on. Also, he was from Paris. Authentic accent we're talking about here.

"This is the third time this week. The hundredth time this school year," I could hear his voice raising.

"Mi dispiace."

"No. Say it in French."

I lowered my head on my desk.

"You don't remember?" I could feel him bore two holes in the back of my head.

"What does it fucking look like?" I mumbled.

"I didn't hear that."

I raised my head and yelled, "I said I don't fucking know! Can you please get off my fucking back?!"

The bell rang.

" ," Bonnefoy raised himself to make him look taller, "my class, after school."

...

"What?" I heard Signora Elizabeta on the other end of the phone.

"Si, you heard me. I got in trouble in French class."

"What the hell, Lovino."

"Mi dispiace, Signora, but I-"

"No 'buts', Lovino!" She screamed, "don't come home at all!"

She hung up.

I hung up the phone. Bonnefoy looked at me.

"What did she say?"

I looked at him and was already ready to cry, but I didn't want to in front of this guy.

"She's not coming, isn't she?"

"No."

Bonnefoy sighed, "well, I guess that you have no choice, but to stay back half an hour after school everyday until you clean up your act, ."

"Si, are you serious?"

"Oui."

I thought. This was the perfect excuse to not be home until the dance class. I hatched a plan. That's me. A good person that's good at hatching goddamn good plans! I tried to hide the excitement held within me. Well, of course it was a brilliant plan! I was the one who came up with it! Oh, wait until I tell Feli! He's gonna be so excited! Dammit, there I go again being a good older brother.

"Lovino Vargas, are you listening?" Bonnefoy's voice rang in my ears.

"Huh?" I stopped zoning out.

Bonnefoy sighed, "I said, you're going to help me organize my classroom after school until around 4:30 and during lunch, too. Also, I advise taking some tutoring lessons. Maybe from one of the girls in your class."

"Aw, but Signor! I frowned, "they're nothing but squealing fangirls who don't know anything except they want to get in your pants."

Bonnefoy flipped his hair, "well, who doesn't?"

I rolled my eyes, "au revoir."

Bonnefoy smiled at me for the first time, "tomorrow, during lunch and after school, remember that?"

"Si, I will."

...

"Alright!" Antonio wiped a sweat bead from his forehead, "good job everybody! I'll see you all next week!"

"Bye, Toni!" Everyone yelled.

I turned my sweaty head around. I actually didn't do as bad today. I still had trouble with the damn arms! Shit! I forgot! Today was Friday! That meant...it was the weekend...damn. Just when I thought I was having a good day.

"Ah, Lovino, can I talk to you?" Antonio had his put his coat on and handed me a water bottle.

"Si."

"I was saying that I have some openings this weekend for private lessons. I mean, you are doing way better than yesterday, but there could be some room for improvement. Would you be interested?"

I felt my cheeks get red and my ears get hot. Private lessons? With this guy?

"Signor, I appreciate what you're doing, but I'm fine. I just do this for fun, you know."

Antonio laughed, "Si, but I think you are able to go the extra step though."

"M-m-me?"

"Of course! Everyone does, but you seem like you have something special inside you that if you could express yourself more, you will be able to do it."

"Even if I could, I still have a lot of homework to do for school. I also have a Fratellino that I have to take care of at home. And..."

"Maybe another time?"

He was close to my face. I was breathing so hard. Not only because it was after class, but because I could feel this man take my breath away.

"I-I gotta go."

"Sure, hasta luego, Lovino."****

Sorry it was a quick chapter -_-, but there is more stuff that is going to happen, my dear children. So. Much. More...


	4. Chapter 4 Love Springs

**Well, I hope that I didn't end the last chapter too early, but I couldn't come up with what else to type. (remember: recovering from writer's block) anyways, I am now on track and I have all sorts of ideas to mess with you guys...I'm just kidding I love you guys...but seriously, be prepared...at least later on...maybe...if I'm in the mood... ^_^**

"Fratello! Where are you taking me?" Feliciano was being dragged by me across town.

It was Saturday afternoon, and we were running around town, again. Crazy, right? The Signora and the Signor just left a couple minutes ago for work and I sprinted out the door with Feliciano close on my heels. I wanted to thank him for all the things he's done for me. Even though it's only been two days. It's been a great two days.

"It's a surprise, my fratellino," almost repeating the same words that he used with me that day he introduced a way out through dance classes.

"Fratello!" Feli laughed.

Finally, we made it. It was this nuovo di zecca pasta place. I know how much he loved pasta, but this wasn't just any pasta place. It was almost like a cafe kind of place, too. It was called Una Tazzina di Pasta which means, "a little cup of pasta". This totally worked with us because I like my coffee and he likes his pasta, so I thought it would be a good 'gift' for him. Fratello did pretty well, right?

"Lovi, is this..."

"Si, I just thought, we should hang out a little more than usual. And you liked pasta and I like coffee, so I thought..."

Feliciano wrapped his arms around my neck and gave me a kiss on both cheeks, "grazie, Fratello! Grazie, grazie, grazie!"

I hugged him back, "nessun problema."

"No, really, grazie!"

"Let's go in."

When we got inside, it was dimly lit and it had red curtains on the ceiling. There was also little chairs everywhere with little gold trimmings on the sides. There was also tables in the corner. Me and Feli took one in the right corner.

"Ciao, welcome to Una Tazzina di Pasta," a waitress chirped, "have you decided what you want to drink?"

She had golden brown hair tied in a high bun. She had light blue eyes that were sparkling, even in the dim light. She wore black pants and a black v-neck t-shirt. All in all, she was a very pretty girl.

"Si, I'll just have regular black coffee with a little cream and sugar," I said, looking over the drink menu.

"And you, sir?" she looked over to Feliciano.

"Uh..." Feli turned a dark red.

"Sir?"

"He'll have the same thing as me, just a little more sugar." I covered for him.

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks."

"Grazie."

As she bounced away, I stared at Feliciano with wide eyes, "what the fucking hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"You totally blanked out when that waitress was talking to you. Perché? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Can you keep a secret, Lovi?"

"Tell me."

"Well, that girl. The waitress..."

"Si, what about her?"

"Well, she's in my class. We talk a lot and she's a nice girl and..."

"La ami..."

Feli turned a darker red.

"Oh, Feliciano," a smile curled on my lips, "you like her don't you? Son of a bitch."

"Si..."

"What's her name?"

The girl came back with two coffee mugs that had steam coming up from them.

"Here you go, boys," she put them down and brought out a notepad with a pen attached, "and are you ready to order food?"

I looked over at the unopened menu, "sorry, we need a little more time."

She smiled, "that's okay, take your time."

"Qual è il tuo nome?" I asked.

"Il mio nome è Bianca," she answered back really quickly.

"Bianca," I repeated, "that's a nice name."

Her cheeks turned a little pink, "grazie."

"I'm Lovino and this is my brother, Feliciano," I pointed to Feli who was turning redder and redder every time I saw him.

"I know Feliciano! We're in the same class," her eyes danced across to Feli, "Biology, right?"

"Si," Feli whispered.

Her smile was bright, "well, I have to get some other tables. Tell me when you both decide!"

She walked away and I smiled at Feliciano and tilted my head to one side.

"Bianca, huh?"

Feliciano covered his face with the menu, "what do you want to eat, Fratello? I'm hungry."

I decided not to torture him too much and looked at my menu. There was so many options, it was hard to decide.

"I'm going to get the tortellini bolognese, how about you?" I closed the menu and took a sip from my coffee.

"I wanted that, too!" Feliciano smiled, his face the normal cream color.

"Alright," I said, "but remember, this is my treat. You can get whatever you want, and more."

"I'm fine," Feliciano looked at me with bright brown eyes, "I'm just happy that I'm with you."

I felt a subtle shade of pink go across my cheeks.

"Anyways, enough about me, how about you? How are the dance classes?" Feliciano closed his menu.

"Oh, they're good," I hesitated a bit, "the classes are good."

"Have you enjoyed them, a lot?"

"Si, the dance teacher is really nice..."

"Who are they?"

"HIS name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, but mostly everyone, besides me, calls him Toni."

"He seems nice."

"Si, he offered me private dance lessons."

"Did you say yes?"

"Hell, no! I'm already shitty at dancing. Why would I let him see me dance, by myself? Where I am likely to freak out?"

"I don't know, maybe he sees something that you don't."

"Feli, I just met the guy. He probably says this to all of his students."

"Non si sa mai, Fratello," he shrugged his shoulders, "did he sound like he meant it?"

I thought back to yesterday. It did kind of sound like he meant what he said. I mean, I barely know the guy, but...still. This 'Antonio' guy was growing on me. Well, I could more or less say that I was falling in love, but...

"Fratello?"

Feliciano's voice rang in my ears.

"Bianca came and I ordered for both of us," he raised an eyebrow, "are you okay?"

"Si," I shook my head, "I'm fine."

"My opinion is that you should take the lessons with Antonio."

"Cosa?"

"Mi hai sentito. Si dovrebbe prendere le classi privato con Antonio, Lovino Vargas."

"You sure?"

"Si, I'm sure."

I took a sip of my coffee. It was cold now.

...

It was now at least 8 o'clock and I locked myself in my room, leaving Feliciano with Elizabeta and Roderich. I had my headphones on and I was on the second floor balcony. It was actually not that tall, it was fairly close to the ground. I was listening to this song called, "Two Little Boys", that reminded me of my relationship with Feliciano. It reminded me of that day at the adoption center.

Si, me and Feliciano were adopted. Do you think I would want to be related to Roderich or Elizabeta? Hell no. Anyways, that day, it was the first time in my life that I was panicky. Feliciano was at least five and I was six. Our parents left us both for some reason. Well, Roderich and Elizabeta came to the adoption center and they wanted to take Feli. When they were about to sign the papers, Feli started to cry. He cried, saying he wanted to stay with me. I remember that moment when I felt my heart stop. I was blinking back tears, somehow keeping my composure. Finally, Roderich said with deep disgust that he was taking us both. And that's when the abuse began.

I tried my best, but I couldn't do anything right. Roderich would slap me and beat me with his whip. Elizabeta just destroyed me emotionally. But nothing happened to Feliciano. He was the 'good child'. The child they originally wanted, but had me. I can't be mad at Feliciano. He once asked me if I ever blamed him, but I said no. And I wasn't lying either. I could never ever be mad at him. That was almost impossible for me.

"Hello?" I heard a voice coming from below the balcony, "Lovino?"

I paused the song and wrapped the headphones around my neck and looked down. I felt a shiver down my spine when I saw Antonio below carrying a single rose. He was wearing a big over coat and looked like he was sweating.

"Ciao," I waved my hand, and he waved back.

"You know, I always walk by here and I wonder who's beautiful Italian singing voice was singing all those pretty songs," he said from below the balcony.

I blushed, "si, it was me," and I thought, _was I singing?_

"Su voz es hermosa. Casi como un ángel," I could see his green eyes glittering.

"G-grazie."

"De nada," he started to walk away, "I'll see you next week, Lovino."

"W-wait!" I screamed.

"¿Qué?" He whipped around and looked up.

"About those private lessons..."

"Si?"

"I...I want to take them."

Antonio smiled a bright gorgeous smile that made the stars look dull, "I would be delighted to have you take them."

"What time?"

Antonio said, "How does Sunday at 4:30 sound?"

"Si! That sounds fantastico!"

"Alright, I'll see you then," and with that, he threw the rose up, letting me catch it gracefully, and walked away.

"Addio, Antonio," I whispered into the rose, giving it a slight butterfly kiss.

"Se solo tu sapessi..."**  
**


	5. Chapter 5 The Song

**I got complaints from my friend that I ended the last chapter too early, but in my opinion, that is the fun part of being the author of your own fanfic ;). So, I apologize if some of you are angry at me, I understand completely (NOT!) BTW: Finals are coming up next week in my school, so the next chapter might take some time. I will try my best! Thank you all for staying with me! Again, sorry this chapter took a while!**

Saturday was the longest day of my life. It wasn't that it was the weekend, I was REALLY excited to go to a lesson with Antonio. It was exciting! And also terrifying because I didn't want Antonio to see my horrible dancing skills. The only problem I needed to get out of Aristocratic Hell. I need a legitimate excuse to escape. What did I do?

_Un Flashback..._

_"And that's why I need to be gone tomorrow at 4:30," I said with my head down._

_"So, you need to go to the library to study with your friends and what?" Roderich tilted his head to one side. _

_"And I need to stay over, too."_

_"It's a school night though."_

_"I know."_

_"And your brother needs you."_

_"Feliciano can take care of himself."_

_"I know, I know."_

_"So, can I go, Signor?"_

_Roderich thought for a while and finally said, "fine, but you are responsible for your little brother, so you need to get home after you're done studying."_

_I rolled my eyes, "fine."_

_Fine del Flashback_

So, here I am, waiting outside the dance school for Antonio. It was really warm that day. I wore just a sweatpants and sweatshirt. I was wearing basketball shorts and a short sleeve shirt underneath, but for some reason, it was cold, so I decided to wear something over it.

"Where is that bastard?" I muttered.

Then, I finally saw a figure running towards me. When it got closer, I saw it was Antonio running. He wore his big oversized coat that was swinging in the background. His hair was all ruffled. He finally kept up with me and bent over.

"Lo...siento, Lovino!" He panted, "to...keep...you...waiting."

"Well, it's," I looked at my watch, "it's 4:35, so you're only five minutes late."

"Bueno," he paused and lifted himself up, "vamos a empezar?"

I tilted my head, "si."

He took a key out of his pocket and went towards the door, "vamos."

He put the key in the keyhole and wiggled it around until he pushed the door open. It was really warm behind the door. Antonio turned some lights on. I walked up the stairs and I saw the big studio. I never really noticed it because there were always so many people. There was a cream colored wood floor with a big wall for mirrors and there was a big window, letting the sunset in.

"I'll be right back, I just have to get ready," Antonio rushed down the stairs.

I looked around the great big room. I saw a small boom box in the back corner. I walked over to it and eyed it carefully. I took off my sweatpants and sweatshirt and put them in the same corner. I flipped up the cover and saw a CD in it. It said, "Ballando con le Lacrime Agli Occhi" on it. I read it as "Dancing with Tears in my Eyes". It was...Italian. I was expecting something Spanish, but this was...Italian. I pushed the cover down and pressed the play button. It started as a soft guitar playing in the background and it got louder and more upbeat. I heard a girl singing something in Italian.

_Ballando con le lacrime agli occhi_  
_quando mi hai visto, girando su_  
_a pioggia scrosciava e provenienti veloce_

_i miei capelli erano bagnati e quindi era il mio vestito_  
_mi sollevò tra le tue braccia_  
_e mi impediva di cadere in ginocchio_  
_era caldo e luminoso_

_mi hai insegnato a ridere_  
_mi hai insegnato a sorridere_  
_mi hai insegnato a vivere di nuovo_  
_mi hai insegnato ad amare_  
_che mi ha insegnato a ... dire ti amo_

_e così io canto con questa chitarra_  
_tu sei l'unica per me_  
_e io ti do tutto il mio cuore_  
_tutti i miei desideri_  
_sono anche il tuo_  
_Spero che tu provi lo stesso per me_

It was really pretty. I really liked it. The thing I didn't notice was that my feet were moving to the beat and I was actually...starting to dance. I was kind of smiling and laughing to myself. I turned one way and another, twirling. I turned around once more and I saw Antonio, staring at me with wide eyes. He was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and baggy sweatpants. I stopped dancing and blushed.

"Oh, Antonio," I felt my ears getting hot.

"Lovino..."

I felt myself get redder. His voice saying my name, repeating it. I heard it ringing in my ears. I turned around so I didn't have to face him. Although, I felt him repeat my name in my head.

_Lovino...Lovino...Lovino_

I felt a hand grab my wrist and turn me around. I was facing Antonio. My heart was beating fast and my breathing was long and deep. His green eyes were kind and glowing.

"Here, let me help," he said and slid his hand in my palm and a hand around my waist.

With that, he glided me across the floor. I felt like I was dancing on a cloud. I didn't hear anything but Antonio telling me what to do and the music in the background.

"Alright, now spin," he pulled me away and I started to spin.

"And come back," he pulled me close to his chest and I could feel his heartbeat.

I was enjoying this moment. Me and him...alone...with no one else to stop us.

"Um, Lovino?" Antonio had a painful expression on his face.

"Si?"

"Your on my foot," he looked down.

I looked down and noticed that my right foot was on his. I pulled away and he rubbed it.

"Mi dispiace, Antonio," I turned a dark red, almost like Feli in the restaurant.

"Que está bien," Antonio laughed, "you did a really good job though."

"Grazie."

"You were kind of mumbling the words, too."

"Davvero?"

Antonio laughed some more, "I guess you can't help it, right?"

"S-si," I stuttered.

"This is my favorite song though."

"Si, it's really pretty."

"I have no idea what the words mean though. In fact, I don't know Italian anyways!"

"It's not that hard. It's almost like Spanish, just a bit different," I gave him an awkward smile, "but it means:

_Dancing with tears in my eyes_  
_when you saw me, turning on_  
_rain poured down and coming fast_

_my hair was wet and so was my dress_  
_lifted me up in your arms_  
_and kept me from falling on my knees_  
_was warm and bright_

_you taught me to laugh_  
_you taught me to smile_  
_you taught me to live again_  
_you taught me to love_  
_who taught me to ... say I love you_

_and so I sing with this guitar_  
_you're the one for me_  
_and I give you all my heart_  
_all my desires_  
_are also your_  
_I hope you feel the same for me_

Antonio closed his eyes and sighed, "it's really a beautiful song. Magnífico."

"Si, it is."

Antonio looked at the clock, "it's only 5:15. Do you wanna go have dinner? Me and a couple good friends of mine are going."

"Who are your friends?"

"Oh, they're just old buddies of mine. I don't know if you know them. Gilbert Beilschmidt and Francis Bonnefoy?"

I flinched when I heard 'Bonnefoy', "Francis Bonnefoy, you said?"

"Si, do you have a problem?"

"No, but it's okay, I'll be fine," I smiled, "I have to go to my Fratellino anyways."

"Oh, that's a shame."

I put my sweatshirt back on with my sweatpants, "well, I gotta go."

"Okay, adios, Lovino."

I paused at the door and looked back and smiled more at Antonio, "per favore, call me Lovi."


	6. Chapter 6 The Pirate and the Princess

**You know, I can't shake the feeling that I could've made the private lesson a little longer :/...sorry you guys if I disappointed you! I'll make this chapter better! Please don't hurt me (grabs Spain's Espada (axe) and hides behind it)...I'm warning you! I ain't afraid to use this! Guess who comes in this story? I'll give you a hint...wait, where is he? *whispering I'm right here***

  
"Dude! I had the most totally awesome weekend ever!" Alfred caught up with me and Kiku during passing time.

"Konichiwa, Alfred," Kiku said quietly, "I can tell your weekend was good."

"Yeah! Matthew visited me from Canada! He's actually coming to stay at my place with my folks for a week or so!"

"That's great, Alfred. I've always wanted to meet Matthew," Kiku smiled.

"Although my bro is really shy," Alfred frowned a little, "it'll take a lot of convincing for him to come to school."

"Well, tell him to spend time with Feliciano," I suggested, "he can get anyone talking, the bastard."

"I can get who talking, Fratello?" Feliciano came up right behind me.

"Che diavolo, Feli!" I screamed, "where the hell did you come from!"

Feli laughed, "I was just going to say hi!"

"Hey, little Italian dude!" Alfred slapped Feli on his back, "how you doing, bro?"

"Buono. How about you?"

"Great! Hey, my bro Matthew is coming from Canada. I was wondering if you could hang out with him a little bit."

"Si! That sounds like fun!" Feli looked at me, "is that okay, Fratello?"

I sighed, "it's fine, just tell the Signor and Signora first!"

"Yay!" and Feliciano ran off.

"He's so innocent," Kiku shook his head in astonishment.

"Alright, well I gotta go," I went to the direction of the French classroom, "I gotta help out Bonnefoy."

"See ya later, dude!" and Alfred dragged Kiku away.

...

It was really quiet between me and Bonnefoy. I was sorting through papers and reluctantly grading them with the right answers next to me. Of course, I didn't grade my own because Bonnefoy had it with him in his desk. I wiped off a sweat bead because I was nervous. I was already getting a D- in this stupid class (mostly for behavior problems and not turning in homework). To survive this class, I needed at least to get a good grade on this test, to pass.

"Vargas," Bonnefoy's voice boomed in the classroom.

I flinched, "c-cosa?"

"Why are you so quiet?" he smiled mockingly at me, not lifting his eyes off his paper, "it's usually not like you."

"S-so?" I asked, trying to focus on correcting some 'Lisa Giordano'. She was not doing so well.

"Is there something up with you, Lovino?"

"N-no."

"How was your private lesson with Antonio?"

I looked up and scowled at him. I forgot that Antonio was friend's with this French bastard.

"You don't think I know?" he rolled his eyes, "Antonio practically tells me everything."

"Good for you, bastard," I mumbled.

"Hey, I didn't mean to be mean to you."

"Sure."

"Anyways, how was the lesson?'"

"Good, I guess."

"Really? Because Toni told me differently."

I blushed, "what did he say?"

"He said that you were enjoying it. You were dancing to yourself. And you stepped on his foot," he laughed.

I smiled slightly, "yeah, it was kind of funny."

"It seems that you've grown kind of fond of my little Spaniard friend, huh?"

"Si," I brushed some hair out of my face.

"Do you like him?"

My heart stopped. I thought for a while. Do I love this man? Antonio? Do I love him? I only just met him, so do I really love him?

"W-w-what does it matter to you?" I defended.

"Oh, you don't think I know?"

"Did he tell you?"

"Non, but I can tell."

I scoffed, "great, my French teacher, who is the best friend of my dance teacher and the person I hate most, can tell how I feel. What are you going to do? Tell Antonio?"

"I really love how you assume that I will tell Toni."

I looked at the clock. It was already 4:30. I got my backpack from the back of my chair and flung onto my shoulder while I got up. I went out the door without saying a word to the Frenchman.

...

I slammed the doors open of Aristocratic hell. I heard a piano being played in the living room. I turned and saw Feli practicing. It looked like all was well. I went to the living room and sat on the couch. I saw Feli playing, he was pressing every note correctly and turned the page gingerly. I could tell that it was rendition of Piano Sonata No. 16 in C major by Beethoven. He practically mastered the song because he's played it ever since he came to the mansion.

I laid on the couch and kicked my feet up on the arm. I closed my eyes for a little while and let the music take me where it wanted me to go. My mind's eye was pretty much black. But it was a nice darkness, almost like a peaceful darkness.

"Fratello?"

I opened one eye and saw Feliciano hanging over me, his brown eyes sparkling. I sat up and ruffled his hair around a little bit, making him laugh.

"What are you doing here, Fratello? Aren't you going to a class?"

"No, I decided not to today," I mumbled.

"Why?"

"It's a long story, Fratellino, if you really want to hear it. I don't want to explain it though. It's...complicated.

"Why?"

I yawned, "I'm really tired. I've been grading papers all afternoon."

Feli laughed and sat down on the couch and laid my head on his lap. He ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes.

"Fratello?"

"Hmm?" I moaned.

"Can you tell me that story you used to tell me when we were younger? The one about the pirate and the princess?"

I opened one eye and I saw that he was smiling. I groaned and closed my eyes again, "do you really want to hear that?"

He nodded his head.

"Ma eravamo bambini piccoli, Feliciano."

"So?"

I sighed, "Alright, fine..."

_Once, there was a princess named Maria. She was the most beautiful in all the land. Her golden brown locks went down to her shoulders and her light blue eyes shined brighter than all of that in the sea. Although, there was something that was bugging Maria. _

"What was bugging her, Fratello?"

"Shut up and I'll tell you..."

_She was lonely. Although she had the riches and wealth of ten thousand kingdoms and was the most respected in the kingdom. She had this gaping hole in her heart that bugged her. She would go crazy. Her parents didn't know what to do. They decided to give her more jewels and dresses to keep her calm, but that wasn't enough._

"But, what happened next?"

"Since you know the story so well, why don't you tell it, huh?"

"No, you tell it better."

"Fine, just shut the fuck up..."

_One day, the kingdom was under attack. Pirates had come to Maria's island. They killed her parents and were after her. Maria hid in the secret passageway underneath her castle. She hid there for a long time. Then, she heard footsteps coming. She curled up in a ball, covering her face with her blue silk dress. She heard the footsteps stop in front of her. She looked up..._

"And there was a pirate!"

"Are you going to let me tell the story or not?"

"I'm sorry."

"Anyways..."

_There was a pirate! Standing up above her. He looked like he had authority. His cold green eyes stared back at her. He had a hat down to his forehead with a white feather hanging off. He wore a thick, red coat with gold and silver buttons. A white shirt was underneath and jewels were hanging around his pirate neck. He took off his hat, revealing a twisted smile on his face. _

_"What do you want?" Maria asked. _

_"I don't want anything, mia cara," the pirate said._

_"You want something, Signor," Maria hissed, "why would you invade my island, Signor?"_

_"Your name would be nice."_

_Maria got up and stood up straight looking up at the pirate, "Maria."_

_"Principessa Maria," the pirate went down on one knee and bowed, "Capitano Vincent, at your service."_

_"How do I know I can trust you, Signor Vincent?" Maria asked, "you've invaded my island and_  
_killed my parents."_

_"Si, Principessa, but I did this for you."_

_"Cosa?"_

_"I mean, I've heard tales on the seven seas that there was this lonely princess on this island. I was curious, so I took some of my men with me and we've come to take you away."_

_"You're kidnapping me?"_

_"No, my princess. I've come to make you not lonely."_

_The pirate raised and gave the princess a kiss on both cheeks, "I do not want you to be lonely."_

_'Buonsignore," Maria heard her heart thump against her chest, "you are a pirate. I am a princess. How will the people of my kingdom going to accept this arrangement. You killed the king and queen-"_

_"Which was unnecessary and wrong, I understand, but I want to change," Vincent explained, "I want to change..."_

_Maria caressed the pirate's cheek in her tiny hands, "I know. I don't want to be lonely anymore."_

_"Let us be together, Maria...please."_

_"Si, I will be your princess only."_

_With that, Vincent and Maria were married, but the people were rebellious and destroyed the palace. But Vincent carried Maria away and they sailed together at sea. They lived happily ever after._

"The end," I sighed and opened my eyes.

Feliciano was fast asleep, leaning his head against the arm of his chair. I sat up and yawned. I got Feli on my back and his head sat on my shoulder. His soft breathing hummed against my neck. I opened his bedroom door and put him in bed. I kissed him on the forehead and closed the door.

I walked back to my room and took off my shirt. It was really hot tonight. I laid down on the bed. I didn't go to sleep. I was busy thinking about Maria and her Vincent.

"You are my pirate, and I am your princess," I whispered.

_Antonio..._****

I got a request to put translations at the end of each chapter, so I'm gonna do that from now on (sorry for not doing that earlier)

Che diavolo...what the hell

Ma eravamo bambini piccoli...But we were young children

Mia cara...My dear

Principessa...Princess

Buonsignore...Good sir


	7. Chapter 7 Bruises

**Oh Dios! It's so cool and awesome how much of you like my story! Gracias! I love you all! You guys are too awesome! Almost as awesome as Prussia! I love you all so very much! So without further ado, here is...CHAPTER 7! I kinda like how the BTT look out for each other in this chapter...especially Gilbert! He's awesome...like you all! Anyways, read on, dear children! READ ON!**

"Um...hi..."

"Ciao," I replied to the blonde sitting across from me and next to my brother.

"Fratello!" Feliciano cheered, "this is Matthew!"

"I know that, idiot! Can you let the poor guy talk?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Matthew!"

"I-it's okay...I'm sorry for being so quiet."

"No, it's alright, Matthew-san," Kiku put a hand on the Matthew's shoulder and smiled at him, "you're in a new place. It's okay to be nervous. Believe me, I was way worse."

"HEY!" Alfred wrapped a muscular arm around his Matthew's head and ruffled his hair, "little bro! How ya doin'?"

"G-g-good," Matthew flinched when Alfred yelled, "I'm fine."

"Ah, good!" Alfred sat down, "I see you met my friends."

"Y-yes," Matthew blushed and smiled shyly, "they're really nice."

"Good!"

"Hey, Alfred, how have you been, eh?"

"Oh, I've been awesome!"

"Do you enjoy it here?"

"Hell yeah! I've been here with my homies and we've been having a blast!"

"I kinda forgot their names. You talk about them so much on the phone, I kinda forgot. Can you remind me again, eh?"

Before Alfred could open his big ass mouth, I rushed in, "I'm Lovino Vargas and that's my fratellino, Feliciano Vargas."

"What's 'fratellino'?"

"'Little brother.'"

"Of course it is!" Matthew let out a small laugh, "I met Feliciano. He's really nice. I really like him."

"Awww, grazie!" Feliciano gave Matthew a hug, "anche tu mi piaci!"

"Merci," Matthew said, obviously not having a clue what Feli said to him.

Matthew Williams was the younger brother of Alfred. He had his last name changed when his mom and him moved to Canada, leaving Alfred with his dad in...I said Brooklyn, right? Anyways, they've never been able to see each other because Alfred was busy with studying here in Rome and also Matthew's mother didn't want anything to do with her husband or poor Alfred. Another fun fact is that Matthew's mother was from France and he knows some. Speaking of French...

"Ah, dammit!" I exclaimed, "I forgot, I gotta go to Bonnefoy during lunch, too! Goddammit!"

"Alright, see ya!"

"Sayonara, Lovino!"

"B-bye!"

"Addio, Fratello!"

I grabbed my lunch and went to the direction of the French room. I literally ran. I didn't want to be anymore late than I already was.

When I got to the French room, I was hearing voices. I recognized one as Bonnfoy's, one had a German accent, but the other one...it was...Antonio's?

_Mon dieu, Toni! Did he do this to you?_

_Si, Antonio sounded enraged, look at this! I don't think I can stand to be with that bastard another second, Francis! I can't take it!_

_Toni, just chill. Mein Gott! He really did it, didn't he! Son of a fucking bitch!_

Who was 'he'?

_Pourquoi? What did you do this time?_

_Just tell us Toni! I'll nail the guy so hard in the head, he'll not know what hit him!_

_Please, Gil, don't hurt him! Antonio sounded like he was crying. _

_And let the bastard hurt you? Wie die Hölle, I'll not let him touch you!_

_Gil, por favor! I am asking you as an amigo to relax! I'll be fine._

_The German scoffed, fein, but if I see you like this again, I'm gonna..._

_Gilbert, for Antonio, Bonnefoy said, so what did happen?_

_You know what a bad drunk he is right? _

_Oui_

_Ja_

_Well, he was really drunk that night. I didn't mean to interrupt him while he was ranting about something. I asked him if he wanted to drink so tea or have something to eat and...well..._

_Que Dieu bénisse votre cœur, Antonio, but you can't let him do this to you. You understand me, right?_

_Si, I do_

_Verdammt du Toni, for being able to take all of this! You deserve so much better than this! Verdammt du! _

_Por favor, Gil, but I have a debt to pay to him and-_

_What debt, Toni?_

_Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte, amigo, lo siento _

_Tell us, dammit! What harm can it do?_

"Don't yell at him!" I yelled.

I walked into the room and had tears running down my face. The three men turned to see me. A man with a young face but white hair and wild red eyes stared at me. Bonnefoy had his hair back in a ponytail and had both his hands enveloping Antonio's bruised and scarred ones. He was a pitiful sight. His usual dancing green eyes showed a hidden pain that was never seen before. He had a big gash on his cheek that was covered by a white cloth. He had hickies on his neck and down his shoulder. His wrists were bruised. There were tears running down his face and he was paler than usual.

"Please, don't yell at him, Signor," I whispered.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the albino head with a German accent advanced towards me. He was so much taller than me and his shadow made me feel cold, along with his cold, red eyes that stared down at me.

"L-Lovino Vargas, Signor."

"Oh, I know you," the man sneered, "you're Roderich's little boy, aren't you, ja?"

"Don't even mention that bastard," I clenched my fists.

"Well, I'm his cousin, Gilbert Beilschmidt, making you my...nephew?"

"I...guess."

"Where's your little bruder?"

"He's at lunch."

"I'll go to your house and bug ya later. I have to get to work! Auf Wiedersehen, Toni, Fran!" He sneered when he said 'Fran'.

"Don't call me Fran, you bastard!" Bonnefoy's face turned bright red.

"Adios, Gil!"

After my "zio" left the room, it was silent, again. All eyes were on me.

Finally, Bonnefoy spoke, "Toni, I thinks it's time you leave."

"Entiendo," Toni covered himself, hiding the bruises and scars, "adios," and he rushed out of the room.

"Lovino," Bonnefoy sounded angry, "my desk, now."

I dragged my feet and wiped my eyes. I was still crying from what I hears outside the room. I was so confused. Feelings that I know, but felt foreign to me. Anger, envy, sadness, and heartbreak.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Bonnefoy sighed, "I forgot that you were coming today."

"What happened?" I said through my clenched teeth.

"I am just as confused about this as you are."

"How are you confused? You said that Antonio tells you everything, didn't you?"

"Okay, not everything," Bonnefoy rolled his eyes.

"Lo sapevo."

"Anyways, I have nothing for you to do today."

"This mean I can go back?"

"Oui."

I started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Lovino."

"Cosa?" I turned around to see Bonnefoy crying.

"Find that Spanish bastard and talk to him."

..….….

The bell rang for lunch, but I wasn't going to class. I was sitting outside the school on a bench. I was holding the zipper of my jacket in my mouth. The cold metal burned my tongue. I was deciding whether or not to go back to class. I eventually decided to get up and get my ass to the boring classes. Then, I saw a lump underneath the tree. I got closer and saw it Antonio leaning against the trunk holding his knees to his chest. He was holding out his hands and rubbing them to keep them warm.

"Still here?" I asked.

Antonio whirled around and tried to smile, but couldn't.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class, Lovi?"

"Si, but I usually skip class anyways. No wonder the principal hates me," I leaned against the tree, trying to hide the fact that I liked it when Antonio calles me 'Lovi', "anyways, what are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for my ride," he sighed.

"Oh, can I sit here while you wait?"

"Por supuesto," he patted the grass next to him.

I sat next to him. We were silent for a while. Antonio's eyes were downcast and red from crying so much. He looked like a dark puppy that had been abused for so long and...gave up.

"Lovi?" I heard him say.

"Si, what is it?"

"Why didn't you come last night? I missed you."

I blushed a little bit, "really?"

"Si, I was looking for you, even after the class was done to see if you were okay."

"I-I was fine...I just...needed to...take care of something?"

Antonio smiled a little, "fine, I'll let it slide this time."

"Grazie," I gave an awkward smile back.

"So, I guess you're related to Gil, huh?"

"Not biologically, but yeah, I guess."

"You live with Roderich?"

"Si, and I hate it."

"Por que?"

"Because he's an ass! That's why!"

"Why?"

"B-because I said so!"

Antonio laughed, "you're so funny, Lovi!"

"S-shut up, bastard!"

"Lo siento, but it's just really funny! You kind of look like a tomato!"

I turned even more red, "I...I don't look like a tomato!"

"Don't worry, you look very lindo."

"Bastard," I mumbled.

Antonio was in a fit of laughter. It was almost like...a god. It almost felt like the earth was rumbling around us when he was laughing. It was...beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. I wish I could stay there forever. When he finally was done he was wiping tears in front of his eyes.

"Are you okay, Antonio?"

"Si, it's just, I haven't laughed this much in a long time."

"Well..."

Antonio wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek, "gracias, mi tomate."

His body was so warm and inviting. I gripped the grass and didn't know what to do. I wrapped my arms gently around his neck, trying not to bruise it anymore than it already was.

"Nessun problema," I whispered.

"No, really, gracias," he said, letting me go.

I was now a burning red and felt my heart beat fast.

"Wow, you really do look like a tomato!"

"I do not!"

"You do, too, mi tomate."

"Is this what you're gonna call me from now on, Antonio?"

"Si, because you are MY tomate."

"Then, you are my Toni."

A shade of pink appeared on Antonio's cheeks, "okay, sounds good!"

"So, Toni," I started.

"You're wondering about my bruises, aren't you?"

"Well, si."

"Well, it's a long story..."

"Hey, I'm skipping class, so I've got all the time in the world."

"Alright, listen, mi tomate..."

**The next chapter is going to be Antonio's point of view. This is where you find out our dear Spaniard's dark secrets that he is trying to hide. I'm sorry I ended it before Toni tells our dear Lovi everything. It's just gonna be really long, so I am going to make a separate chapter.**

_Translations:_

_Anche tu mi piaci...I like you too_

_Pourquoi...Why_

_Fein...Fine_

_Que Dieu bénisse votre cœur...God bless your heart_

_Verdammt du...Goddamn you_

_Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte, amigo...I'm sorry, but I can't tell you_

_Zio...Uncle_

_Lo sapevo...I knew it_

_Por supuesto...Of course_

_Nessun problema...No problem_


	8. Chapter 8 Arthur

_Well, where do I start. The beginning I guess. Yeah, that's where I'll start. The beginning. _

_Hello, my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. This is my story. The story of a stupid kid who made stupid mistakes in his life. Ha, I know what're your thinking. _

_"Toni, really? He doesn't seem that type of guy."_

_Well, it's true. It all started when I was fifteen in Madrid, Spain. I was a reckless teenager. I would steal, pickpocket, smoke and drink. I even skipped school. My parents were the same way, they didn't care. I decided that nobody cared. Except for my younger sister, Isabella. She looked exactly like a younger girl version of me. Isabella Carmen Carriedo was kind hearted and she saw the world differently. You could honestly say she was my rock. She tried a couple of times to get me out of the life I was leading. That's when she taught me to dance. Si, my little eleven year old sister taught me to dance. We had vigorous lessons. Isa was never really nice when it came to our lessons. I guess, you could say that I turned around a little. Less and less, I stopped doing those activities. I started to go to school again. I even helped Isa with her flower shop. _

_Isa, which I called her, started working at my abuela's flower shop. We eventually moved to her house because child services came in and took me from Mama and Papa. Isa worked hard there. I would sometimes help, but I was busy with sophomore year in high school. One day, I was there, working on homework. Isa was nervously arranging flowers. They were mostly roses, but there were some beautiful purple lilacs and little yellow daffodils. _

_"Isa, why are you so nervous all of a sudden? You're arranging those flowers beautifully, yet you seem shaky, porque?" I didn't lift my head from my math._

_"Oh, hermano, why did you scare me like that?" she dropped the sunflower she was holding and quickly picked it up, "and no, I'm not nervous."_

_I laughed, "Si, you are!"_

_"Stop teasing me, hermano!"_

_"Who is he, Isa?" _

_"Que?"_

_"Usted me ha oído, ¿quién es?" _

_"'He' is no one."_

_I looked up from my math and looked into her soft, green eyes. Her tan skin was light and her hair was in a loose bun. She was also wearing her white dress and that had pink flowers on it. She looked really nice. She smiled a little and blushed. _

_"Well, there is this one boy at school."_

_"What's his name?"_

_"It's actually one of your friends."_

_"Not Gilbert, right? I would kill you if you liked him."_

_"No, silly hermano. I really like...Francis."_

_"Oh, Francis?"_

_"Si," she rubbed the silk on the bottom of her dress. _

_"Francis is not that bad."_

_"But, he's so much older than me. And you know what Abuela says about that."_

_"I see," I leaned back on my chair and I stretched my arms. _

_"Say anything, hermano, and I'll hit your cabeza so hard, you won't know what hit you!"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, mi hermana menor, calmarse," I reassured her, "I won't say anything."_

_"Really?"_

_"Would I do that to my poco sol?" I opened my arms and she ran into them. She squeezed my shoulders and rubbed my hair. She kissed my forehead and was really happy._

_"Gracias, hermano!" _

_"No hay problema, mi poco sol."_

_That is the best memory I have of my Isabella. She was so innocent, so young. She died at twelve. She had bad heart condition since she was six and she's been fighting ever since. She died on her twelfth birthday. She never got to tell Francis how she felt. It was the darkest time of my life. I didn't like it. I was lonely. Even when Abuela was with me, she was not enough. I needed my poco sol. I eventually went back to my bad habits again. Especially drinking. I visited the bar more. Eventually, I started gambling. I was throwing away my life. I knew it, but I couldn't stop it. I felt like my life was over. _

_Then, he came. A boy came into my life. His name...was Arthur Kirkland. He had the same light green eyes as Isa and his golden hair would shine in the sun. He carried me in his arms and out of the dark hole I was living in. He was originally from England, but moved to Madrid. I loved that boy. He was like another Isabella to me. He was a really good friend of mine. But soon, everything changed._

_It happened during senior year, when we were at the dance. I was with my friends, Gil and Francis. We were great friends! I knew no matter what, we would be together. We were hitting on all the girls, because we were known at school as being the Bad Touch Trio. Rumors were spreading that we had sex together. Which was not true. I would kill these guys. But I love them anyway. They were great. _

_"Oi, who's that in the corner?" Gil pointed through the crowd. _

_I looked too and saw the corner was occupied by Arthur, "oh, it's Arthur!"_

_"Oh, that little Brit," Francis smiled, "we should go talk to him."_

_"No, I'll go talk to him," I pulled Francis by the collar, "you stay here."_

_"Alright, Toni," Francis pushed me away, "go get him."_

_I smiled and walked over. But, Arthur walked out of the stuffy room into the school hallways. I followed quickly outside. He walked outside the school, into the clear night. I followed him outside. Finally, he stopped and turned around. I stopped and froze. _

_"Uh, hola, Arthur," I scratched the back of my head and smiled. _

_"Hello, Antonio."_

_"It's a nice night, isn't it."_

_"Yes, I guess you can say that."_

_"Is there something going on, Arthur?"_

_"No, not at all, why?"_

_"You just seem like it."_

_"Well, now that you mention it, there is something."_

_"What is it, amigo? Just say what it is and I will try to help you as much as I can.""_

_Without another word, Arthur walked towards me and captured my lips. He held onto my cheek and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't get away because Arthur was holding my wrist. I didn't want to go anywhere anyways. Eventually, we released._

_"I love you, Antonio," Arthur said._

_I was speechless. I had no idea what to do. My heart was beating against my chest. I felt my breath being taken away. Arthur's eyes were so bright that night. The moon was a halo around his head. He was so beautiful. I pulled Arthur in for another kiss, this time, his tongue was exploring my mouth. We fell onto the grass, him putting his fingers through my hair and me clutching onto the grass. _

_I knew this was wrong. What started as friendship, turned into lust. Every time at school when I saw him, I wanted him to touch me and kiss me, but he didn't. He never did any of that at school. It was different at home. He couldn't keep his hands off me. Abuela actually caught me and him in my room once. _

_"Let's runaway!" Arthur suggested this when he was at my house. He held me close to his warm body. _

_"Porque?" I asked, "Madrid is my home. I don't want to leave it."_

_"So? London was my home, but I had to leave it."_

_"True."_

_"To be frank, love," he kissed the top of my head, " I don't like it here. Not at all."_

_"Why, mi corazon?" I asked,"is it something I did?"_

_"You did nothing wrong, Antonio," he reassured me, "I guess it's me."_

_"No," I sat up in bed and looked at him, "you are the most kindest and beautiful man ever. I don't want to lose you like I lost my hermana. I promise that I'll follow you. No matter what."_

_"Do you mean that?"_

_I crossed my heart, "cruzar mi corazón y esperanza de morir."_

_"I promise too," Arthur crossed his heart too._

_I smiled and he smiled back. Only the good Lord knew what was behind that innocent smile of his. Era la sonrisa del diablo. That's what it was. _

_Well, we did it. We gathered our savings and took a train to Barcelona and took a plane to Rome, Italy. We had a little condo near where Arthur worked as a secretary at a tea making factory. I opened up the dance school and have been owning it for the last years we there. We were 18 and drop outs. I don't know what happened to Abuela. One day, I got an email from my tia that Abuela was ill. She said I should come back home and visit her._

_One day when Arthur came back from work, I decided to talk to him about it. He looked really tired. I did what I usually did, I made his cup of Earl gray tea. I gave it to him, but he didn't touch it. He went to the cupboard and grabbed a whisky bottle and drank out of the bottle_

_"So, how was your day, amor?" I cautiously approached him._

_"Bloody awful," he exclaimed, taking another gulp of the whisky bottle. _

_"How come?"_

_"Just some really annoying people on the phone. Hey, could you rub my shoulders, love?"_

_I walked over and started to massage the tired looking man. His shoulders were tight. His head rocked back and forth whenever I pressed on his shoulders._

_"I got bad news from Madrid."_

_"What happened?"_

_"My abuela has fallen ill. I have to go back and take care of her." _

_"She'll be fine."_

_I gritted my teeth, "Arthur, I have to go back." _

_"I know, but where are you going to get the money?" _

_I let go of his shoulders and walked back until I hit the kitchen counter. Arthur turned around and I saw something in his eyes that I've never seen before. It was a mix of too much liquor, cruel, and...lust. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. I tried to run, but he grabbed my wrist and twisted it, making me cry in pain. I fell to the floor with my arm being held behind my back with Arthur on top of me. _

_"Let me go," I cried in agony._

_"No," was his only answer._

_"Please, Arthur," tears were sliding down my face, "let me go."_

_"I said no," Arthur slurred, "when I say no, I mean it."_

_"Fine, I'll do what you want, just please. Let me go."_

_"Then, you can't go to Madrid. You have to stay here."_

_I started to get angry, but I couldn't do anything about it. The weight of the Brit was crushing me. My knees and my one arm couldn't support the weight of both of us. I collapsed on the ground. Arthur was now crushing my arm. _

_"Get off!" I screamed._

_"You're so vulnerable when you're in pain, aren't you?" He whispered in my ear._

_"¿Por qué haces esto a mí?"_

_"Why you ask?" Arthur ran his cold hands and fingered my spine. _

_I arched my back to make him release. I hated this feeling. I had an uneasiness in my stomach. It felt like I couldn't breath. I couldn't feel my arm at all. It was numb. _

_"Because, I want you all to myself. I want to be your only one. And you stay with me, forever."_

_"You bastard!" _

_"You call me a bastard, I call it a promise. Remember your promise to me? Cross my heart..."_

_"...y esperanza de morir," I finished, with more tears streaming down my face. _

_"Oh, so you do remember?"_

_I slowly nodded my head and Arthur turned my body. I saw his face, the face of a demon. He got up and kicked me in the ribs, eventually leaving the kitchen. I curled up in a ball, cradling my broken arm and crying my heart out. This wasn't the sweet boy I met in high school. He wasn't the boy I fell in love with. This guy was a heartless monster. _

_From that day on, the abuse didn't stop. At least once a month, he would get really drunk and take out all his frustrations on me. Then, it grew from once a month, to once a week. Some more severe than others. I had many hospital visits. The doctors were kind and always wondered why I always came. I decided that I needed to do something about this. When he was asleep one night, I ran outside to a nearby payphone. I dialed a number to Madrid. _

_"Hello?" I heard Francis' voice on the other end. _

_"Oh, Francis!" I cried. _

_"Toni? Oh, Mon Dieu! Toni!" _

_"Francis, I've been such an idiot!" _

_"No, you've not! Toni just calm down! Just tell me, where are you?"_

_I hesitated, "I ran away with Arthur Kirkland."_

_"Oh, Toni."_

_"Francis, soy tan idiota!" _

_"Toni, just calm down! Just tell me, where are you?"_

_"I'm in Rome."_

_"Italy?"_

_"Si."_

_"Oh Mon Dieu," Francis sighed, "how did you get the money?"_

_"We split the pay. Francis? Is Gilbert there?"_

_I heard yelling in the background._

_"Fran! Give me the fucking phone now!" _

_It was Gilbert._

_"Gilbert!" I had tears running down my face. _

_"Toni! Where the fucking hell have you been?"_

_"Gilbert, lo siento mucho!" _

_"I don't want any 'lo siento' from you, Hurensohn!"_

_"Gil, I'm sorry!"_

_"Alright," I could hear Gil breathing more calmly and steadily, "just, where have you been?"_

_I took a deep breath, "I ran away with Arthur Kirkland...to Rome."_

_"Italy?"_

_"Si."_

_"Mein Gott, Toni!"_

_I laughed a little, "you sound just like Francis, Gil!"_

_"Don't compare to that bastard, Toni."_

_"Hey!" I heard Francis in the background._

_"It feels so good to hear your guy's voices again."_

_"It feels good to hear you, too. We've missed you."_

_"Lo siento, you guys."_

_"No need to apologize, Toni, it's not your fault."_

_"Oh, but it has been my fault!"_

_"What did he do to you?" His voice was dark and a dangerous. I could feel his eyes burning with anger and in his voice._

_"Hey, Toni, it's Francis," I heard the phone shuffling, "I have it on speaker, so tell us, what happened?"_

_I took a deep breath, "well, it started a long while ago. How long has it been? A year?"_

_"Oui."_

_"Alright, so we just moved in the little condo, we were having a blast! He works as a secretary at a big company and I opened a dance school."_

_"Oh, good for you," Francis tried to sound supportive. _

_"Gracias," I wiped my tears away, "anyways, I heard Abuela has been ill. So, being me, I wanted to go take care of her,but..."_

_"But what?"_

_I took another deep breath, "I told Arthur, and he was drunk. He got mad at me and broke my arm."_

_"That son of a bitch!" I heard Gilbert shout in the background._

_"I guess I should've known, but-"_

_"Goddamit, Toni!" Gilbert exploded on the other end of the phone, "how the fuck were you supposed to know? That your boyfriend was a drunken bastard? Huh?"_

_"I don't know," I cried, "what do you want me to do?"_

_"Es tut mir leid," Gilbert sighed, "It's just, we finally found you, yet you're so far away."_

_"I know, Gil."_

_"Anyways, you were saying, mon ami," Francis said._

_"There's nothing really much to say other than that. I can't say anymore."_

_"We're coming to get you."_

_"No, you can't! I don't want him to hurt you, too!" _

_"Ha, he can't hurt the awesome me!" Gilbert boasted, "he'll never see it coming!" _

_I laughed, "I know, Gil."_

_"At least let us be with you in Rome. Please?"_

_I sighed, "if you can stay out of his sight, I'll let you stay."_

_"Great! We'll get there as soon as we can!"_

_"Wait, how's Abuela?"_

_There was silence on the other end. I didn't have to get an answer._

_"Oh, I see," I whispered._

_"I'm sorry, Toni, but there was nothing we could do."_

_"What were her last words?"_

_"She said, 'traer de vuelta a mi nieto bebé, por favor'," Francis said. _

_I hung up the phone. I fell to my knees and sobbed for half an hour. The dawn of the morning was coming. I got up and walked back to my house. Instead of going back in the bed with that bastard, I slept on the couch and looked at the ceiling. _

_I lost the two people I loved the most, Abuela and Isa. I then thought, I have to be strong for them. I have to get through this for them. If they had to leave so soon, why couldn't they take me with them? I could leave this hell and go to a better place with both of them. Why couldn't they take me?_  
_..._

_At least five years past since those days. I'm twenty three right now and feel like ninety. Sometimes, I just want my life to be over, but I can't. I can't leave more people behind then I already have. I just...can't. _

_I have to stay strong. For Gilbert, Francis, Abuela, Isabella, Me...and you. My little tomate. You keep me strong too. We've only just met and yet, you are special. I might even love you. I just don't know if you love me yet. How the hell am I supposed to tell you? I've already told you this much about me...can you love me back? Even through all of this bullshit that's happened? Can you? Can you really?_

**_Translations:_**

_Usted me ha oído, ¿quién es?...You heard me, who is he?_

_Mi hermana menor, calmarse...My little sister, calm down_

_poco sol...little sun_

_No hay problema...no problem_

_cruzar mi corazón y esperanza de morir...cross my heart and hope to die_

_Era la sonrisa del diablo...It was the smile of the devil_

_¿Por qué haces esto a mí?...why are you doing this to me?_

_soy tan idiota...I'm such an idiot_

_Hurensohn...son of a bitch_

_Es tut mir leid...I'm sorry_

_traer de vuelta a mi nieto bebé, por favor...bring back my baby grandson, please_


	9. Chapter 9 Confession

**Note: The last thing Antonio said, confessing his love to Lovino, that was in his mind. He doesn't want to tell our dear Lovi because he's scared. I'm sorry if I confused or disappointed some of you . I kinda like how Lovi and Feli call Gilbert 'Zio' (if you don't know what that means, it means 'uncle' in Italian). It's so cute :3! Anyways, here's, chapter 9...**

"...so, that's what happened," Antonio said coldly.

I blinked a lot, trying to hold back tears. Non posso piangere. Non posso piangere. Non posso piangere...

"Mi tomate?" Antonio looked at me blankly.

"Si," my voice cracked.

He smiled, "it's okay to cry, Lovi."

He opened one arm and I buried my head in his shoulder, crying my eyes out. I bet the whole world could hear me. I was sobbing. And no matter what I did, the tears wouldn't stop. I shook so violently, that Antonio had to hold me tight to keep me from shaking.

"Shh, it's okay," he rubbed my shoulder, "que va a estar bien."

"H-how can you...go through all this...without getting angry at Arthur?" I said between sobs.

He let out a small laugh, "angry? Ha, I'm always angry at him. If I ever wanted to leave, I would. But he would find me again. Believe me, I've tried and tried."

"Then try harder! You deserve way better than this! So much better!"

"Gracias for thinking that, but..."

"Ma cosa?"

"But, every time I try, I know he'll find me. He doesn't want me to leave."

"Do you want to leave?"

"Where will I go if I do? Go back to Madrid? My family probably hates me right now."

"You'll never know, Toni! Goddammit! You...you..."

"Shh," he kissed my forehead and rubbed my head, "just calm down. It'll be okay."

"No, it's not, dammit!"

"It's funny. I've never had somebody cry for me like this. Not even Francis or Gil. It...makes me happy...to know that you're there, Lovi."

I removed my head from his shoulder and wiped the remainder of my tears. Somehow, Toni's voice...his calm, soft, beautiful voice...made me calm. I hugged my knees and leaned my head against him.

"Hey, Toni?"

"Si, what is it?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes, of course."

I took a deep breath, "when me and my fratellino were young, we were adopted by Roderich and Elizabeta."

"Si, yo sé."

"Well, for some reason, Roderich didn't like me. At every thing I did wrong, he would get out his whip, and he would punish me," I flinched as if I could hear the crack of the whip in the back of my mind.

"That's awful."

"Not as awful as what you were put through. I had Feliciano, you had no one."

"True."

"I still have scars from it, and I was six when we were adopted. And now I'm a junior in high school. So, it's been at least ten years."

"Oh Dios."

I lifted the side of my jacket and my shirt, revealing my flesh. There were red marks on it from when Roderich whipped me. I've been hiding them for so long, this is the first time I showed them to another human being. I didn't look at Toni. I was ashamed. I felt a hand on my waist, I flinched.

"Do they still hurt?" It was Toni's hand.

"No, but they just won't go away. I tried everything, but they just don't want to go."

He removed his hand. I didn't want him to remove it. It was so warm. I put my shirt down and hugged my knees again. I buried my face in my legs.

How could this innocent, beautiful man, be put so low by some bastard? The thought just made my blood boil! I hated this! Antonio deserves better than this! So much better! My pain pales in comparison to his. He deserves...the best in life...

"Oh, my ride's here," Antonio got up and walked towards the black car at the end of the road.

"Oh, okay," I said, getting up, too.

"Lovi?"

"Cosa?"

"Thanks," and he went into the black car. I could hear somebody else in there screaming at him.

"Where the bloody hell have you been, you git?!"

"Well, I don't need to fucking tell you where I go all the time, Arthur!" Antonio screamed back.

And then, silence. I ran to the car window and saw Antonio's head roll to the side, eyes closed. He had a big gash on his forehead, blood dripping down. I saw the man in the driver's seat. He had cold, mean green eyes and thick, bushy eyebrows. His blonde hair was falling in front of his face. He was carrying a half broken whisky bottle that was dripping with blood. Arthur.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he slurred.

"Nobody you need to be concerned about," I hissed.

He got out of the car and held my collar. He was strong! He threw me against the ground and I banged my head on the sidewalk. Everything turned black.

...

"Fratello? Fratello?" I heard Feliciano's voice from a distance.

"Feliciano?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw three faces hanging above me. It was Bonnefoy, Zio Gilbert, and Feli.

I got up, but Feliciano laid me back down, "no, Fratello, you stay here."

"Fratellino, quello che è successo?" I got a massive headache.

"Well, you didn't come back to class after lunch, so I assumed that you were skipping again. But, I didn't see you out here after class, so I got worried. I didn't see you until after seventh hour. You were passed out on the sidewalk. I was so scared, Fratello! I didn't know what to do. I found Signor Bonnefoy and he called...did you know this was our zio?"

"Si," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, so I got both of them. And now you are in the nurses' office."

I looked around. Sure enough, I was in the nurses' office. The whole room was white. I didn't like it here. It was too bland.

"Are you alright, Neffe?" Gilbert asked.

"Si, I'm fine Zio."

Gilbert smiled in pride, "well, I'm glad that I'm recognized in the family!"

I smiled weakly back and tried to sit up. A rush of blood went to my head and I almost fell over. I felt so dizzy.

Nurse!" Feliciano ran out the room.

"Whoa, easy there," Bonnefoy broke my fall and laid me back down, "you need to rest. You hit your head pretty hard."

"How long was I out?"

"Well, school ended at what, 4:00 and it's around 5:45 right now, so about an hour and forty five minutes."

I shook my head, "no, it can't be that late. Please tell me it's not."

"I'm sorry, , but it's true."

"What is Roderich going to do to me now?"

"I'll take you home," a smile crept on Gilbert's lips, "it'll be nice to see that bastard again."

"Grazie, Zio."

"No problem! Anything for my little nephews," he messed my hair up.

"Stop it, dammit!"

He stopped, "so, why were you out of class, huh?"

"Oh, well, I always skip classes."

"Not for so long though," Bonnefoy raised an eyebrow, "what happened?"

I sighed, "Toni told me...everything..."

There was silence in the room. Bonnefoy's and Zio's eyes turned dark.

"And then, that fucking son of a bitch came and knocked him out with a broken whisky bottle. And he came after me and knocked me out too."

"That guy needs to go fuck with someone his own size," Zio growled.

"Like Toni?" Bonnefoy answered back.

Zio fell silent. Bonnefoy grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"So, you know? About Toni?"

I nodded my head and started to shout, "how the hell can he go through that?! He tells me this and smiles like it's no big deal! It is a big deal! I mean...I mean..."

"You mean what, Lovino?"

"I...I...I..." I stuttered.

"What? Just spit it out!" Zio egged me on.

"I love him, dammit!" I exclaimed.

...

"So, where do you guys live again?" Zio was driving and I was sitting in the front seat with Feli in the back. I held an ice pack to my head.

"If you were so confident in taking us home, you should've known where we live, dammit!" I yelled.

"Jesus Christ! Calm down," Zio's red eyes were laughing, "Feli, tell me where you both live?"

"We live a little more ways!" Feli smiled, "it's really big, you can't miss it!"

"Danke!" and Zio pressed full gas and we sped.

I held tight to the seat and was swearing at Zio to drive slower. It was way too fast! And I was recovering from a concussion, dammit! Feliciano was praying to God that we would get home safely. Finally, Zio slammed the brakes so hard that Feli flung forward and I flung forward.

"Thank you for the very pleasant ride, Zio," I scowled.

"Ja, no problem!" he got out of his car and helped me out, because I was leaning to one side instead of walking straight.

"Here, let me help!" Feli grabbed my other arm.

"I don't need your help, dammit," I tried shoving him off, but he was still there.

"Yes, you do, kiddo," Zio grabbed me and lifted me on his back and grabbed my legs, "you still are walking sideways."

"No, I'm not," I mumbled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Si, you are, Fratello," Feli walked ahead and knocked on the door.

"You know we have a key, right?" I dug in my pocket and got out the gold key that could get us into our house.

"Oh," Feli took the key and wiggled in the lock.

His movements reminded me of Antonio's moves. The way he wiggled the key in the lock and opened it. Then, I saw him in the car, almost dead. I shook my head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zio asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

He smiled, "don't worry! If that music loving bastard gets to you, I'll kick his ass for you."

"Grazie, but the Signora might be there, too."

"Oh, Lizzie? I can deal with her."

I rolled my eyes and stopped because I saw Roderich right there, staring at me with those evil eyes of his. I swallowed and almost choked. He had Elizabeta right next to him. They were staring right at me. Feli was already inside and ran upstairs. Zio's smile was wild. I could see it.

"Oh, Roddy, what's up?" he said, with a hint of hatred in his voice.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt," Roderich smiled wickedly, "I never thought I'd see your disgraced face in this place again."

"Well, you're the one who kicked me out, Roddy. How's it going, Lizzie?"

Elizabeta scoffed and looked away, "better if you weren't here."

"Still as pleasant as ever, aren't you?"

"What the hell have you been doing, Lovino Vargas?" Roderich looked at me.

I looked up and growled, "I just had a concussion, so if you would not talk to me in your annoying voice, that would be the best thing in the world."

"Nice one," Zio congratulated.

"Grazie."

"Why do you really have to be so difficult, both of you?" Roderich was getting annoyed.

"What do you have against this kid, Roddy? He's done nothing wrong?"

"Because he reminds me too much of you, Gilbert."

"Alright, fine," Zio walked through the door and yelled, "Feli! Pack your stuff and your bruder's too! We're leaving!"

"Cosa?" I lifted my head.

"You heard me. We're leaving!"

"I got our stuff, Zio!" Feli ran down with two backpacks and my headphones and Ipod.

"No, you can't leave!" Elizabeta tried to stop Feli, but he slipped past.

"Signora Elizabeta, Signor Roderich," I heard something different in Feli's voice, almost a darkness, "I respect you both, but you don't respect my fratello as much as he deserves it. He deserves as much respect that you give me. So, me and Zio decided that we are going to take Lovi away from here."

He turned around and smiled, tears running down his face, "I'm going to be with you, Fratello. Forever. Prometto."

I could feel the power from my brother and I started to cry. The tears were coming down. I buried my head into Zio's shoulder. I could hear Antonio's smiling voice, it's okay to cry, Lovi.

"I win this one, Roddy," Zio said, "I'll see ya on the other side."

"Go to Hell, Gilbert," Roderich closed the door behind him.

"What he doesn't understand is that, I'm already in Hell," he turned on his heels and put me in the backseat of his car.

Feli slipped in and I rested my head on his lap.

"Feli?"

"Fratello?"

"Grazie," and I fell asleep.****

Translations:

_Non posso piangere...I can't cry_

_que va a estar bien...you will be fine_

_quello che è successo...what happened_

_Neffe...nephew_

_Prometto...promise_


	10. Chapter 10 German and Italian family

**We're already at chapter 10...wow I need a life. You know, if writing fanfiction was a job, I would totally want it. Btw! Did you guys see the episode 1 of Beautiful World: Hetalia? OMG! It's AMAZING! It totally made my day because I was super depressed and then...WABAM! it was right there! I was so happy! Anyways, here's chapter 10 for all you beautiful people!**

I woke up to the smell of cinnamon and pine for some reason. I woke up and found myself a nice warm bed. I saw little pictures of yellow birds all over the place. Why? It was the most randomest thing ever. I sat up and rubbed my head. I heard talking outside the room. I got up and walked out the door.

Feliciano was talking to this big, muscular man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed to having the time of his life. The other man was not amused. Next to Feli was Zio, who had a little yellow bird on his shoulder. That explains the little yellow birds all over the room...I think?

"Hey, Lovi!" Zio patted the empty seat next to him.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, "buongiorno, Zio."

"Oh, Fratello!" Feli smiled brightly, "morning!"

"Morning," I looked at the blonde he was talking to, "who the hell is that?"

"Oh, this is Ludwig! Zio's younger brother!"

"Guten Morgen," Ludwig didn't smile.

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Zio. My stomach growled and I looked down.

"Hungry?"

"Si."

"Don't worry, Bianca's picking up some stuff from the cafe she works at, so she'll be here soon."

Feli turned pink, "did you say...Bianca?"

"Ja! She's my godchild! She's really sweet. She even calls me Vati," He smiled proudly.

I exchanged glances with Feliciano. I raised an eyebrow and he was slightly smiling. He turned pink.

"So, technically, you could say she's your...half cousin?"

"Vati! I'm home!" a shout rang through the house.

"Ah, here she is now!"

"I got all the stuff you wanted!" Bianca ran through the room and stopped as soon as she saw Feli.

She smiled at him and Feli gave a sheepish smile back. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing. Her light blue eyes shined like before and her brown hair was in a high ponytail. She carried two big brown paper bags. They smelled really good. It smelled like coffee.

"Ciao, Feliciano!" She put the bags down, "Lovino."

"Ciao," I said.

"C-c-ciao."

"How are you?"

"B-buono..."

"Good! I got you some pasta and coffee from the cafe, so take as much as you want!" Bianca took out some of the contents. There was a five smaller boxes and two smaller cups. In the others were five more boxes, "they were leftovers from yesterday's service."

"Danke, Schätzchen, just put it on the table and sit with us."

"Vati, I just need to go grab something."

"Go get it."

"I'll be right back," Bianca bounced back.

"She's such a sweetheart," Zio shook his head, "shame her parents died."

"That's really sad," I said.

"Ja. Dad died in a work accident and Mom died in a car accident."

"She's so sweet and kind and nice and beautiful and..." Feli went on and on about Bianca.

"If you love her that much, why don't you fucking tell her, Fratellino?" I crossed my arms.

He fell silent.

"Aww, Lovi dearest," Zio rubbed Feli's hair, "don't force your poor bruder to tell Bianca."

"Why the hell not!" I snapped, "he should tell her if he loves her so much."

"And you're the perfect example, aren't you?" Zio leaned towards me, "you've got some confessing to do."

"I...I...I..." I blushed, "that-that's completely different."

"I'm...going to go see where Bianca went," Feli went to the direction Bianca went in.

"I'll go, too," Zio Ludwig followed close behind Feli.

"Why the fuck do ya need to go?" Zio yelled after him.

"Make sure they don't do certain...activities."

Zio laughed, "fine, do what you want."

When Ludwig walked out, I commented, "he knows Feli's not that kind of person, right?"

"Ja, he probably knows, but he gets those genes from Vati."

"I can tell."

"Anyways, we were talking about you."

I blushed, "si."

"What's holding you back?"

"I don't know...it's...me."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath, "I don't know. It's just...I don't know."

Zio took my hand and squeezed it, "don't worry. Tell your Zio."

"Well, ever since I first met Antonio, I felt that, he's so carefree and has no worries. Damn, was I wrong. He's been through so much shit, that I didn't know. I bet you and Bonnefoy knew because he trusts you."

"He trusts you, too."

"No, he probably doesn't."

"Do you think he would tell you everything if he didn't trust you?"

I looked at Zio. He had a crooked smile on his face.

"What's with that look on your face, Zio?"

"I think you should tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"That you care about him? That you...love him?"

Screams came from the hallway and Feli came running in and fell into my lap and Bianca was right behind him, yelling at Ludwig. She seemed really mad.

"Onkel! How many times do that I'm not a little kid anymore? And I know Feliciano from school for Dio's sake!"

"Well...I...I," Ludwig didn't know what to say.

"Damn, Luddy!" Zio scolded his younger brother, "give the poor girl some breathing room."

"I'm getting late for work," Ludwig got his coat on, put on his glasses, and walked out the door.

The room went silent.

"Bianca, meine Tochter," He held Bianca's hands, "what happened?"

"Well, I wanted to grab some your old clothes to give to Feliciano and Lovino to keep until we got more clothes for them, so I was in your closet. I didn't realize Feliciano was there, so I asked him to help me. Well, he was standing above me and he tripped on something and fell on top of me. I laughed because it was funny and he laughed, too. Then, I realized that Onkel was there and he pulled Feliciano off me and started yelling."

"What did he yell?"

"He said this and I quote, 'what the hell were you thinking? Did you think you could do something like that behind my back?" she imitated Ludwig and even did hand gestures.

Zio laughed, "he really said that?"

"Si, it was ridiculous! And stupid! I can't believe he actually thought that Feliciano is that kind of person."

"Well, don't be so hard on him. It's only because you're getting older and he still sees the little girl who would walk around saying, 'Onkel! Onkel!'."

"I know."

"Even though, he needs to know that you've grown up. I'll talk to him later."

"Grazie, Vati!" she wrapped her arms around Zio's neck.

"No problem," he sighed, "now, you gotta get ready for school! You're gonna be late!"

"Oh yeah! Hurry up you two!"

She walked out of the kitchen to her room.

"Oh, Feli," Zio turned his attention Feliciano who was silently crying, "what am I going to do with you?"

"Mi dispiace, Zio!" he sobbed, "I didn't mean anything! I just wanted to help Bianca help and I didn't know the other Zio was there! I...I...I..."

"Oh, c'mere!" Zio opened his arms and Feli collapsed in them.

"Oh, Fratellino," I shook my head.

Zio looked at me and mouthed, "We'll talk later."

I rolled my eyes.

...

The three of us walked to school together. I wore an oversized t-shirt that used to belong to Zio. His pants fit fine on me, but the shirt was huge. Feli was absolutely fine though. He wore his shirt from yesterday and a pair of Zio's old pants.  
"Hey, Bianca?" Feli's voice was kind of shaky.

"Si, what is it, Feliciano?"

"I'm sorry. About this morning."

"Oh, Feliciano, it's okay! It wasn't your fault!" she laughed.

"Really?" Feliciano smiled.

"Yeah! I mean, it was kind of mine fault, too."

"Oh, you didn't do anything wrong, Bianca!"

I walked ahead and heard them talking. I smiled to myself. It was nice to see Feli not being so shy towards strangers. It was nice that he was talking to Bianca. He used to be shy when he was a kid, so I would do all the talking for him. It got better when he reached high school with me. But, he would be shy if I wasn't there.

I was so lost in thought that I ran into somebody.

"Oh," I rubbed my head, "watch where you're going, bastard!"

The person turned around and my heart dropped. It was Arthur.

"Who do you think you're talking to, you little pest?" He growled.

Feliciano and Bianca both fell silent and hid behind me. I felt my throat get dry and my palms get sweaty.

"Oh, it's you," a smile curled on Arthur's lips, "that little Italian at the school."

"It's me alright," I tried not to let the fear slip in my voice.

"I guess you didn't learn your lesson, yet."

"Feli, Bianca," I kept my eyes locked on Arthur, "get out of here and don't look back. Get to school."

"But, Fratello..."

"Feli! Get the fuck out of here!" I yelled.

"Okay," he grabbed Bianca's hand, "let's go Bianca."

"But," Bianca started.

Feli dragged her away and kept her hand. I could hear

"That you're younger brother?" he looked at Feli run away.

"Si, that is," I hissed.

"You both look the same."

"I get that a lot."

"I might 'accidently' mistake him for you at one point."

"You think about touching my Fratellino, bastard, and I'll make sure you don't live another day."

Arthur laughed. It wasn't a kind laugh. It was mean and harsh. Almost like a demon's.

"Now, why would I think about doing that to such a sweet boy like him?"

"Listen to me," I grabbed his shirt collar, "you can do whatever the hell you want to do to me, but if you touch my Feliciano, I will END you."

"I'll try," he brushed my hand off and turned around and walked away, "although, you Italians are worthless...just like Antonio."

My eyes grew wide with anger, "you bastard. What did you do to him?"

"If you want to see him, he's in the hospital a block away from your school," he laughed and walked away.

I stood there with the people brushing against me. They had no idea what happened to me. I clenched my fists so tight, my nails were digging deep marks in my skin. I could feel blood dripping down. It stung.

But it didn't sting as much as my eyes...****

Translations:

Buongiorno...Good morning

Guten Morgen...Good morning

Danke, Schätzchen... Thank you, darling

Onkel...Uncle

meine Tochter...my Daughter


	11. Chapter 11 Confession part II

**I feel the last chapter could've been longer...oh well. I just love Bianca and Feli...SO ADORABLE! Please enjoy the the chapter! BTW: I started this chapter right after I uploaded the last one...I WAS SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS ONE...you'll understand soon enough...NOW READ!  
**  
"You have to let me go!" I yelled at the nurse at the front of the hospital.

She was a short lady and was really fat. She looked really old and you could count the wrinkles on her face. She had really white hair. She wore a pink nurse outfit.

"I'm sorry, caro, but I can't," she shook her head.

"Please, Signora, let me go," I pleaded.

"What's the problem, nurse?" an assertive voice rang through.

"Oh, Doctor Honda," the nurse turned.

"Doctor...Honda?" I turned and saw a man who looked like an adult version of Kiku.

He was a handsome man. He had short black hair like Kiku, but his eyes were lighter shade of brown than Kiku's. He also had sharper features on his face than Kiku, but his face was kind.

"Oh, are you...Lovino Vargas?"

"Si, I am."

"I've heard a lot about you from my son, Kiku," he had the same accent as Kiku, turning his l's in to r's.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, he does. It's really nice to meet you finally," he smiled and took out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," I took his hand and shook it.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked the nurse.

"Well, this fellow wants to go to the room, 3021," she explained.

"What's the problem?"

"Well...well...that's the room with," she looked at a her notepad, "the patient, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, came with his boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland, and was unconscious. Mr. Kirkland says he fell down the stairs. He's been in severe condition. Bruising in his ribs. Intense blood loss and slight sight loss in both eyes, but more in the left...he can't be seen."

"He must be recovered by now," Doctor Honda put a hand underneath his chin, "I don't see any reason why cannot see him."

"But...but..."

"Nurse, please lead to room 3021."

The nurse rolled her eyes and walked away, "this way."

I clutched my backpack and followed the old nurse. She was really quick for her age. Finally she stopped and I nearly ran over her. She turned around and looked me dead in the eye.

"Here's the room, if there's any trouble, just call me, caro."

"G-grazie," I smiled awkwardly.

"La vostra accoglienza," she quickly smiled and walked away.

I looked at the door and touched the doorknob. I noticed my hand was shaking.

"C'mon, Lovi," I whispered to myself, "keep yourself together."

I slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly. I nearly broke down when I saw who was on that cold bed. That cold lonely bed.

Antonio laid there. His eyes were closed and he had bandages on his forehead. Some blood seeped through it. He had bandages around his arms and ribs. There was even a bandage surrounding his left eye. His head sunk into the pillow and he had laboured breathing. The heart monitor echoed in the room. It was...almost like it wasn't him.

"It's a different person," I said to myself, "it's not Antonio. It's not Antonio. It's..."

Every time I said that, I felt my throat felt drier and drier. My eyes stung more and more. I blinked back, trying not to cry. I walked to the side of his bed and pulled up a chair. I put my backpack next to my chair and sat down.

"Antonio?" I whispered, "Toni?"

I saw a small movement in his face and his eyes slowly opened. They were almost...dead. They had a white cloudiness to them. Especially the left one. I smiled weakly, trying to hide the fact that I was about to cry.

"Hello, sleepyhead," I moved some hair from his head.

"Lovi?" he asked weakly, turned and looked at me, squinting.

"Si, it's me."

"Oh, mi tomate," he sighed, "it's...good...I guess I can't say 'see you' because you're so blurry right now. It's good to...hear you I guess."

"Shh," I put a finger to his mouth, "don't speak too much."

"Is...this...a dream?"

"No, it's reality," I rolled my eyes.

He let out a small, weak laugh, "still have the same attitude I see."

"S-shut up..."

"Lovi?"

"Si."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Who?"

"Arthur."

"No," I smiled crookedly.

Even if he was really weak, he lowered his eyes and gave me a blank stare, "don't lie to me, Lovi."

"I promise, he didn't hurt me."

"Lovi..."

I sighed, "he threw me against the ground and I was out for a couple hours."

"Son of a bitch," I could hear the anger creep into his voice.

"Toni, it's okay," I put a hand on his chest and felt his heart against it, "I was fine. I was worried about you more than anything else."

"Lovi, it's not okay! I should've been there for you."

"You were knocked out, dammit!" I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, "what the fuck were you supposed to do!"

Antonio fell silent and looked at the ceiling, "...I don't know..."

I put my head on the sheets and cried. I gripped on Antonio's shirt tightly.

"Lovi..."

"C-cosa?"

"Have you practiced?"

"Practice what?"

"Your dancing. Did you practice?"

I shook my head, "No."

Antonio shook his head and smiled, "you gotta practice, Lovi. With or without me."

"I can't without you though..."

"Si, you can. How about you practice right now."

"How the hell can I...in a hospital?"

"Just picture the music in your mind and imagine that you are dancing with someone else. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded my head slowly and got up. I closed my eyes and imagined the song that Antonio loved. I imagined him holding my waist and my hand, spinning me around the room. I stepped to the beat of the heart monitor, which was slow and steady. That was good. I held imaginary Antonio's hand and him smiling at me. His eyes were shining brightly and his smile was even brighter. When we stopped, I was crying. I collapsed onto the floor and cried. Bawling my eyes out.

"Lovi?"

"Bastard, you made me cry."

Antonio laughed, "lo siento, mi tomate."

I got up and walked to get my backpack. I had to get back to school. Even though I didn't want to, I had to get back. Feli is probably worried about me.

"Leaving already?" Antonio sighed.

"Yeah, I'm skipping school right now, so I'll probably have to go back. I'll come back as soon as I can. See you later."

As I turned, I felt a hand around my wrist. Antonio had it. I turned myself around to face him. He pulled me in and captured my lips. I felt my whole face turn hot. It was a gentle, soft kiss. I felt myself melting. Antonio's lips were so warm, I felt the heat through my whole body. My spine tingled. This was...magic. When we pulled away, Antonio whispered something in my ear. I stared at Antonio. His eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. His breathing was light and not laboured anymore.

I kissed him on the the forehead before I finally decided to turn around and get to school. I walked out of the room and clutched my backpack. I didn't even make an effort to walk fast to make it to school. It didn't matter, I was already late. Although, I kept rewinding what Antonio whispered to me. I sighed, just thinking about...

_Te amo..._

…...…...

"You're late, ," the secretary moved her eyes up and looked at me with her hard, green eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "I already know that, Signora."

"Well, it's third hour right now. Hurry up," she handed me a bright green pass.

"Grazie, Signora."

She smiled as I walked out of the office and towards my third hour, which I hated the most...Geometry.

It's not that I hated the teacher or the content. It was just the students. I had no one to talk to, except Feli and they would make fun of me. But they sometimes made fun of Feliciano because he's so much younger than the rest of us. That's when I go to the principal's office and get suspended for breaking some kids nose. I may look weak, but when someone messes with Feli...they're gonna get it. Sure, he was a grade younger than me. He was still the smartest person in that room. He's one of those students that...excel in class. So, I sometimes gotta protect him from the rest of the bastards in that class.

I jiggled the hand knob of the door and realized it was locked. I saw Feliciano in the room and he rushed over to the door. He smiled and rushed over to open the door.

"Fratello!" He whispered, "where have you been?"

"No where!" I hissed back, "just get back to class."

I walked in and followed Feli to our seat in the way back. Although, I heard a cough behind me. I turned around and I saw the teacher, . He was obviously from China, you can tell from his accent, and he always seemed to add 'aru' to the end of his sentences.

"Mr. Vargas," he put a hand on his desk, "you're late again, aru."

I smiled sarcastically, "which 'Vargas' are you calling for, Signor?"

"The eldest, aru," he pointed at me, not amused.

I stopped smiling, "well, I can't help it if I'm late. It's just that you're class is so boring that I just had to skip."

I turned around and added with a smirk, "guess it didn't work."

The whole class erupted with laughter. Feli just sat in his desk and buried his face in his hand. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down.

"Now," was obviously angry, "back to our lesson, aru."

...

"What was that during geometry, Fratello?" Feli pulled me away from Alfred and Kiku at lunch and lead me to the boy's bathroom.

"Feli," I sighed, "can't this wait 'til we get to Zio's place?"

"No, abbiamo un sacco di tempo! Now, spill it!"

I've never heard Feli so angry. He had this look in his eyes. The same look from last night when he took me away from Aristocratic Hell. The tone of his voice would've scared a tiger shitless.

I sigh and slipped onto the the bathroom floor and curled my knees to my chest, "it's a long story, Fratellino..."

"I love it when you tell me stories," he went beside me and rubbed my hair, "this one won't be any different."

"Alright..."

And I told him...every single word. From the first dance class to the private lesson. To the bruises that Antonio came with to when I was knocked out. And I tried to let some details of Arthur out, but I couldn't help it. I just had let him know. It felt so...good. To let all of this out. To tell someone. And I was glad that 'someone' was Feliciano.

"Oh, Fratello..."

I sighed, "so, now you know..."

"Fratello?"

"Cosa?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I...I didn't want you to know because...I didn't want to hurt you...as much as I did..."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, I took you away from your home..." I was referring to our old home.

"It's okay, Fratello. I don't mind being away from the Signor and Signora. I thought they were getting kind of annoying. I'm glad I left with you," he assured me, "it's just, I can't believe you didn't trust me with this."

"And you want to know the worst part?"

"Che cos'è?"

I swallowed and took a deep breath. I looked at Feliciano with tears running down my face.

"I love him..."  
**  
Translations**

_Caro...dear_

_Abbiamo un sacco di tempo...We have a lot of time_

_Che cos'è...What is it_

_La vostra accoglienza...your welcome_


	12. Chapter 12 Nightmare

**Damn, you guys! I don't like you all hating on Arthur like this, it makes me sad ;_; I know I made him a heartless bastard, but...HOLY GUACAMOLE! I've been reading all your reviews and...HOLY GUACAMOLE! Language, my friends! We might have small children reading this! Well, I should be talking LOL, I already have Lovi swearing up a storm...am I rambling...I'm rambling aren't I...I've been pulling off all nighters like crazy! This has to be the fanfic I really like! I'm glad most of you like it too! All nighters! That's why I update so fast! I wanna finish this! But at the same time, I'm gonna be sad ;_;...well we'll think about that later...HERE'S CHAPTER 12~  
**  
It was dinner time in the Beilschmidt household. Feliciano and I were silent, but it was anything but silent on the other side of the table. Ludwig and Zio were fighting over the 'incident' that happened this morning.

"Well, somebody shoot me!" Zio was yelling at Ludwig.

"Bruder! I can't help it! This is your daughter we're talking about here! You've got to take care of her!" Ludwig yelled back.

"I believe she can take care of herself! She's fifteen years old!"

"She's too young!"

"What do you want me to do? Chain her up like a dog and drag her on a leash, huh?"

"Vati! Onkel!" Bianca stepped in between them, "stop it, both of you!"

"Bianca..." Zio started.

"I'm sick and tired of your fighting! It's going to tear this house apart," she put down a some bread and olive oil for me and Feliciano who silently took it and ate it slowly.

"I'm sorry, Bianca, but..."

"No, 'buts', Vati!"

Me and Feli got a pretty good idea about who really ran this household, and she was the only girl in the room. We exchanged glances and swallowed the bread slowly. Zio cleared his throat and pointed to us both awkwardly eating.

"This is good bread?" Feliciano offered.

The whole room erupted in laughter. I was laughing along with them. Even Ludwig, the most serious guy on the planet, was clearing tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. The tension from the room was instantly lifted. Sadly, poor Feli didn't get the joke and sat there silently. He tilted his head and looked at me like I was crazy for laughing.

"Cosa c'è di così divertente, Fratello?"

"Oh...nothing!" gasping through fits of laughter.

"I don't get it," he looked at Zio.

"Oh, Feliciano," he rubbed Feli's hair, "you're so innocent."

Feli smiled, "okay!"

I shook my head, "oh Dio, Fratellino."

After we were done laughing, we all calmed down. Bianca went to cool down a warm pot that had a big, warm bowl that had some boiled potatoes. I...almost wanted to barf. I am NOT a big fan of potatoes. But, I guess, being surrounded by Germans, that's the meal. She put the pot on the table.

"I hope you're not used to that gourmet stuff Roddy gave you," Zio put a potato on my plate, "because we ain't got none of those Austrian pastries and crap."

"Good, because I didn't like any of that."

"I hope you liked boiled potatoes."

As much as I wanted to grimace, I didn't and smiled crookedly. To be polite, I decided to put up with the boiled potatoes. At least there was some cheese, I nearly doused the whole thing in cheese. And then there was some gravy, but I only put a little of it on. It actually tasted good. Not the best, but it was good. Better than the overly flavored and sweet stuff that the Signor gave me.

Zio poured himself a big glass of beer and took a long sip of it. He finished the his potato in one bite. He must've been hungry. Also, after he drank his first glass, he drank more and more. Eventually, he finished FIVE glasses, the bastard. Feliciano had his mouth open, I put my hand up his chin to close it.

"Do you want to get flies in your mouth, Feli?" I hissed at him.

"There are no flies here, Fratello."

"No shit, Captain Obvious!"

"Ah, you make the best potatoes, mein lieber," Zio burped and swayed back and forth in his chair.

"I only learned from the best," she winked at Ludwig.

Ludwig shrugged. He was back to his normal serious self, "ja, whatever."

"Oh, Luddy, you used to make so many potatoes for me when you were only a kleine Scheißer," he slapped his little brother on his back.

"Please, bruder. Not in front of the kids."

"They probably don't know what the fuck I'm saying!" it was clear that Zio was drunk. He was slurring his words.

"Bruder, I think it's time you go to bed," Ludwig got up and wrapped Zio's arm around his neck and lead him, "say 'gute Nacht' to the kids."

"Gute Nacht!" he exclaimed, planting a sloppy, drunk kiss on all our foreheads.

I wiped my forehead, "buonanotte."

"Buonanotte, Zio!" Feli planted a kiss on Zio's cheek.

"Gute Nacht, Vati," Bianca did the same.

"Ah, es ist gut, geliebt zu werden!" Zio slurred, "ist es nicht wahr, Ludwig?"

"Ja, you're drunk, bruder," Ludwig lead Zio out of the room.

The room went silent, having all three of us exchanging glances.

"Sorry you had to see that," Bianca turned red.

"Oh, it's okay," I scratched the back of my head, "it's actually kind of entertaining."

"I'm glad!"

Bianca started to clean up and washed the dishes. Feli felt bad after a while, so he helped her too. I just sat and stared at the empty chairs around me. Ludwig came back a few minutes later, shaking his head.

"How's Vati?" Bianca didn't lift her eyes from the dishes she held.

"Oh, he's good," Ludwig sat across of me, "he started to mumble about his silly yellow birds. He's lost it."

Bianca laughed, "sounds like him."

"I think that you should go to bed, Bianca. I'll take care of these dishes."

"You sure?"

"Ja, I'm sure."

"Grazie."

"Gern geschehen," he pushed Feli and Bianca out of the way.

"Here, I lead you to your rooms."

Bianca lead us to this one room that was in the back of the one story house. She opened the door. I saw that there was only one bed. Me and Feli exchanged glances.

"If you want, someone can sleep in my room and I can sleep on the couch so you don't have to share a bed."

"No, it's okay," I assured her, "we'll be fine."

"Okay!" She bounced away, "goodnight both of you."

She turned around and planted a kiss on Feli's cheek and he turned a bright red. I smiled at him. I hate to admit it, but he looked so cute like that.

"Do you want one?" she asked me, smiling.

I shook my head, "nah, I'm okay."

She planted a kiss on my cheek anyway and bounced back away. I saw Feli touch the part of his cheek that Bianca kissed.

"It's was like...a butterfly kiss, Fratello."

I smiled and walked inside. I just took off my shirt and felt the cool air against my chest. I was sweating for some reason. I laid down on the bed and didn't cover myself. I put my hands behind my head. Feli went next to me and kicked off the bed sheets. He wrapped an arm around my waist and sent a warm surge throughout my body. He was so warm. He snuggled close to me and rested his head on my shoulder. I felt the vibration of his warm breath on my neck, it raised goosebumps all over my skin. I looked down and saw that he was fast asleep. I smiled and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer to me. Poor guy must have had a long day at school.

I realized that my breathing was getting laboured and my eyes were getting so heavy. They closed by themselves...

...

_I was running. Running away from something...or someone..._

_I looked behind and saw that it was the Signor. I ran faster. I didn't want to go back. He caught me and I could already see the whip, gleaming in the light. I flinched as each crack hit my skin...it was like an invisible hurt. I could hear tears down my face. _

_When it was done, I saw Antonio...and Arthur. I saw them both in a kitchen, Arthur hurting Antonio. He was on top of him, crushing his arm. Like how Antonio told me. _

_Then, I saw Antonio's bruised arms. Then him in the car with the big gash on his forehead from the broken whisky bottle. _

_Then, I was at the top of a staircase. Arthur and Antonio were there, too, yelling at each other. Arthur shook Antonio by the shoulders and threw him down the stairs. Antonio's body was turned in an awkward position at the bottom._

_Arthur turned to me and smirked, "it's your turn." _

_"No," I backed away, but I was already falling down, Arthur laughing at the top of the stairs._

...

I shot up from bed, screaming. I didn't stop. I didn't even notice Feliciano woke up right beside me and looked startled. I collapsed onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his waist. I started to cry. Feli didn't know what to do, so he just stroked my hair and tried to sooth me. I couldn't stop shaking. He grabbed the blanket from the floor and covered me with it. I curled up in a ball.

"Oh, Fratello," he sighed, "did you have a bad dream?"

"S-s-si."

"Shhh, it's okay, stay calm. It's okay. You're fine."

"Oh, Feliciano," I shook so hard, "it was so bad...I was there, with Antonio...and Arthur...and..."

The door to our room opened. I saw Zio who was only in boxers printed with these little yellow birds and Ludwig covered in a maroon colored bathrobe.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Zio exclaimed.

"Fratello had a bad dream," Feli spoke for me.

"It's one o'clock in the morning," Zio yawned.

"I...I'm sorry," I tried to say.

"Ludwig, you can go back to bed."

Ludwig grunted and walked away. Zio leaned against the doorway.

"Feli, you can go sleep in my room, okay? I need to talk to your bruder."

Feli slowly nodded and pried my fingers off of him. He kissed my forehead.

"Grazie, Feli."

"Get some sleep, okay?" and he walked out of the room.

Zio came and sat on the bed and I curled into a tighter ball. He put a hand where my shoulder was and rubbed it, making me rock back and forth.

"Lovi, what happened?"

I didn't speak.

"Lovi..."

"Cosa?"

"What happened?"

"I had a bad dream?"

"Ja, I know that," he exclaimed, "what did you dream about?"

"I don't want to say..."

"It's okay, tell me..."

"Well, there was me, and the Signor."

"That bastard, Roddy."

"Si, and he was hurting me...like before."

"Then..."

"Then, I pictured Antonio. And Arthur hurting him."

"Oh, Neffe..."

"And then..."

"Does it have to do with his latest injuries?"

"That bastard pushed Antonio down the fucking stairs! And then...he came after me..."

"It's okay, Lovi, you're fine. Arthur can't hurt you."

I got up and took a deep breath. I looked at him in a cold stare.

"What am I going to do? What the hell am I supposed to do?"

**Translations**

_Cosa c'è di così divertente...What's so funny_

_kleine Scheißer...little shit_

_mein lieber...my dear_

_Ah, es ist gut, geliebt zu werden...Ah, it's good to be loved_

_ist es nicht wahr...is it not_

_Gern geschehen...your welcome_


	13. Chapter 13 Confrontation

**I drank like two cups of Earl Grey tea just now and I am hyper 8D...I just realized this...in like a couple days, this fanfic is going to be one month old! HOLY GUACAMOLE! I never thought I would get at this point! HOLY GUACAMOLE! BTW: I really love guacamole! And salsa! And anything that I can dip anything in! YUMMY! Sorry...Earl Grey tea getting to head...enjoy chapter 13~ Also a note, I am not a medical expert, so I don't know what the hell I'm talking about. If any of you are in the medical field...please be kind to me X(**

Zio decided to keep me home from school. Feliciano understood and said he would walk Bianca to school. I protested, thinking that they would run into Arthur again, so I convinced Ludwig to drop them off. So, since we had nothing to do, me and Zio did some shopping. We went to shop for some clothes. I tried on clothes for me and Feliciano because we were about the same size. I swear, I got so tired from trying on clothes, I got so hungry that I complained the whole time. For lunch, we stopped to get some gelato. It was actually pleasant. A whole day away from school, with nothing to do.

"It's nice to be a whole day away from school, ja?" Zio asked.

"Oh hell yes!" I exclaimed with gelato in my mouth.

"You are a funny character, Lovino Vargas."

I smiled, "grazie!"

"Oh, mon Dieu!" I heard a French voice shrill in the air, "Gilly! Lovino!"

I turned my face and saw the flamboyant Frenchman, Francis Bonnefoy running towards us. He was wearing his hair in a ponytail. He also had a 'man purse' with him, too. And a lot of shopping bags. I buried my face in my gelato, pretending not to see him.

"Hey, Fran!" Zio waved his hand.

"Why aren't you at school, ?" he looked at me.

"I should ask you the same thing, Monsieur Bonnefoy," I mumbled.

"Well, works been giving me a headache, so I decided to take a sick day, today," he smiled.

"Strange, me too."

"So, what have you both been up to?"

"Work is becoming a pain in the ass. Taxes are building up. There's a leaky faucet in the bathroom. Just same old stuff, Fran," Zio said, "oh, and Lovi and his bruder are at my place."

"Oh, that's nice...WAIT WHAT?!" Francis slammed the table and stood up.

"What?"

"You bastard! You never told me Lovino and Feliciano Vargas were at your place!"

"Well, they are kind of my Neffen, Fran."

Francis sighed, "I guess you're right," he sat back down.

"You should've seen the look on Roddy's face," Zio laughed, "it was so awesome! I wish I got a picture of it!"

"Oui, and you should've shown it to me!"

"Sorry, but we were in a rush."

"So, you like it at Gil's place?" Francis looked at me.

I swallowed the last bit of gelato in my dish, "si, I like Zio's place. It's nice. Ludwig can be really serious. Zio can get drunk. Bianca can get angry. However, Feli and I feel like...we're in a family. Even if it's been one and a half days, that's enough for me. Just yesterday, I was protecting Fratellino and Bianca from..."

"From what, Lovino?" Zio leaned back on his chair.

"Please don't be mad at me, Zio..."

"Why would I get mad at you?"

"Because...we ran into..."

"Who?"

My voice came out shaky, "A-Arthur."

"What?"

"Mi dispiace, Zio! I got them out of there, but..."

"What happened, Neffe?"

"Arthur...he hurt Toni...bad..."

"How bad?" Francis asked.

I remembered what the nurse said and the dream I had the night before, "Bastard said that Toni fell down the stairs..."

"Lying son of a bitch!" Zio exclaimed, "fell down the stairs, my ass! He fucking pushed him, probably!"

"How do you know this?" Francis tilted his head.

"I...I...went to see...Toni..."

"At the hospital?"

"Si..."

"We should go," Zio got up and grabbed our shopping bags, "c'mon, Lovi."

I nodded my head, "you coming, Bonnefoy?"

"Oui, of course I am coming!"

So, the three of us got into Zio's car and we drove to the hospital. It was silent. I sat in the back and looked out the window. There were black cars everywhere. I flinched because I thought that Arthur was going to pop out of nowhere. Francis, who sat in the passenger seat, saw how uncomfortable I was. He smiled and nodded.

"It's going to be okay, Lovino," he mouthed.

"How do you know?" I mouthed back.

"Well, you already saw him once, didn't you? You'll be fine."

"One time, it already feels like more than that."

Francis shrugged his shoulder, "did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you loved him?"

I shook my head.

"Why?"

"I...can't..."

"Did he tell you?"

I nodded my head.

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'Te amo'."

"Oh."

"Si."

"Why is it that he tells you, but you can't tell him?"

"What the hell are you guys whispering about?" Zio interrupted.

"Boring stuff, like French homework. You wouldn't be interested, Gil."

Zio rolled his eyes, "whatever."

I looked back outside the window. I thought. Why couldn't I tell Toni? I guess, I can't because...I might hurt him more. He already trusted his heart to someone...and look what he's done to him. He's practically blind and almost dead. I shook my head trying not to think about it. Finally, Zio stopped all of a sudden.

"We're here," he parked the car and unlocked it.

I got out slowly and grabbed onto Zio's arm. His arm muscles were so tight. Either they were always like this, or he was really tense. The three of us walked through the doorways into the busy hospital. I saw the Signora from yesterday and ran up to the desk.

"Signora?" I asked.

"Oh, it's you again, caro," she smiled, "I see you brought some friends."

"Si..."

"You want to see Signor Carriedo?"

"Si."

"You know the room."

"Si, how is he, Signora?"

The nurse frowned, "well, his eyesight is getting better, but he can't move his legs. He tells us that he can't feel them..."

"What?" I heard the darkness in Zio's voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but I doubt that he can move his legs again..."

"How long did you know?" I asked.

"Ever since he woke up early yesterday morning. We asked him how he was feeling..."

"What did he say?"

"The words he said were, "I wonder how mi tomate is going to feel if I can't dance with him anymore'. We didn't know what he meant, so we ran some tests on his legs..."

"What were the results?"

"They were positive in paralysis."

I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth, "Monsieur, Zio...if you want to know what room Toni is in...he's in room 3021," I turned to walk out of the hospital.

"Aren't you coming, Lovino?" Francis asked.

"No."

...

The sky was covered in dark clouds. It was pouring rain. I was at war with myself...

_It's okay to cry, Lovi_

"No, it's not."

_Shh, it's okay. Que va a estar bien._

"No I'm won't."

_Where will I go if I do? Back to Madrid? My family probably hates me right now._

"Who cares? Go anyways. Just leave Arthur. Run away."

_But, every time I try, I know he'll find me. He doesn't want me to leave._

"Just leave him alone, Arthur!" I screamed and punched the wall in the dark alleyway I took refuge in.

"Just...leave him...alone..."

I leaned against the wall and wrapped my arms around my knees.

What the hell did I get myself into? How did this start? Oh, now I remember, I was going to a dance class. I got there too early and met that beautiful man...that tortured, hurt, yet stunning man. He gave me lessons...when he should've been worrying about himself. He had his own hell when he got home. If he would call it that. Why does this man, care about me so much? Why am I special to him? What makes me stand out from everyone else? Why...me?

_Te amo..._

I shook my head, "no, it can't be..."

_Te amo..._

"Lies!"

_Would I be lying to you?_

I looked up and saw what I thought was Antonio. He looked...normal. He was standing on his own two legs. He knelt down in front of me and he lifted my chin.

_Tell me, mi tomate, why would lie to you?_

"I-I don't know..."

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you..._

"It's okay."

_No, it's not. I should've told you that I won't be able to dance again. I didn't mean to..._

"Toni...or whoever you are...I need to tell you something that I have been holding back for a long time..."

_Que? What is it?_

"T-t..."

_What?_

"Ti..."

_'You', what?_

"Who are you talking to, you little brat?" a voice hissed.

Antonio vanished and was replaced by someone you should not meet in a dark alley.

"What do you want, Arthur?"

"Oh, nothing, just wondering why a pretty boy like yourself is doing in this part of the neighborhood?" he put a cold hand under my chin.

"Don't touch me," I growled.

"Oh, you're shaking," he sneered, "are you scared?"

"Y-yes."

He laughed, "I would think you a fool if you weren't."

I could feel Arthur's warm breath on my face, "what the fuck do you want, Signor?"

"Like I said before, I am wondering why you are here. Shouldn't you be visiting your 'boyfriend'?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, "please, no..."

The smile disappeared from his face, "oh, you useless boy! Don't think for a second that I didn't know about you and Antonio. But a newsflash for you, love. Antonio's MINE."

He grabbed my neck and slammed me against the wall. His grip grew tighter and tighter, making my breath disappear every time. I clawed at Arthur's fingers to make him release, but there was nothing I could do. He would just tighten his grip. I could feel the blood rushing to my head and my heart pounding so hard. My legs were flailing around. I finally kicked Arthur in the stomach and he released me. I coughed, but that didn't stop me. I got up and ran deeper into the alley. I could hear Arthur's feet scramble behind me. I ran faster, coughing as I did.

"Get back here!" Arthur yelled.

I didn't say anything. I just sprinted, even if my legs did hurt. I wanted...no...I NEEDED to get out of there. I stopped when I reached a dead end. I looked left and right, but there was no escape. How could I be such an IDIOT! I should've ran out of the stupid alley instead of running deeper into it. I turned and saw Arthur, sporting a twisted smile. We were both drenched in rain.

"Can't go anywhere now, can you?" he laughed hysterically.

"Please...don't hurt me," I pushed myself against the wall.

"That's not an option," he pushed up against me on the wall.

I could feel my breath leaving my body.

He leaned in close to my ear and hissed, "did you really think you could get away with taking Antonio away from me, you little slut."

"What did you think I did?" I wheezed, "have sex with him?"

"Of course you didn't," Arthur shook his head, "you were about to though. The 'private' dance lesson?"

"How the hell does a bastard like you, know about that?"

"How do you think?"

"You followed him, didn't you? You followed him, everywhere."

"Bingo."

"You stalker."

"You call it stalking, I call it taking precautions."

"What are you planning on doing to me?"

He took off my shirt and traced a cold finger down my neck and chest, making me tense, "the question is, 'what am I NOT planning on doing to you?'"

"No!" I screamed, "please no!"

"Oh, yes..."

_This is it, I'm going to die, _I thought.

"Now, shall we start?"

"Leave him alone!" I heard a familiar voice.

Both Arthur and I turned around and we both saw...****

Translations:

_Neffen...nephews_

_Neffe...nephew_

_Que va a estar bien...you will be fine_


	14. Chapter 14 Confession part III

**Cliffhangers, you gotta love them. XD I love ya guys, you know that right? Well, to end all the questions running through your lovely brains and because I love you all, here is chapter 14~**

"Leave him alone!" I heard a familiar voice.

Both Arthur and I turned around and we both saw...

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in. The little brother...Feliciano Vargas," Arthur punched me in the stomach.

I yelped in pain and keeled over, clutching my stomach. The rain was so cold against my bare skin. It hit so hard, my scars started to sting.

"S-s-si, Signor," I could see Feliciano shaking, "it's me, Feliciano Vargas."

"Aren't you his younger brother?" Arthur pointed to me.

Feliciano gasped, "Fratello!"

Feli started to run, but Arthur grabbed his arm and threw him against the ground, "I wasn't done talking to you yet, now was I?"

Feli curled in a ball against the wall and whimpered. I tried to get up, but I couldn't find the strength.

"Now, I guess I will have to teach both of you a lesson," Arthur lifted his hand to strike at Feli.

"No!" I grabbed the nearest object near me, which ironically, turned out to be a broken whiskey bottle, and hit Arthur so hard with it, the bottle split in half.

Feli stood back up and wrapped his arms around my neck, "oh, Fratello! I was so scared!"

"What the fuck are you doing here anyways?" I squeezed his shoulders.

"I was walking Bianca back from school, and heard screaming. It sounded...like you..."

"Then what?"

"I told Bianca to walk home and I followed to where the screaming came from. Then, I saw you with that man we saw yesterday. I got so scared. Then, he took off your shirt and started to touch you..."

He was shaking so hard. I tried soothing him by rubbing his head. He just shook more.

"Why the hell did you have to come?" I asked, "why do you...of all people...have to get mixed up in all this?"

My brother looked up at me with eyes shining with tears, "questo è quello che i fratelli sono, giusto?"

I smiled at him and turned him away from the Arthur's still body and we started to walk away, "let's go home."

"Okay!" he held my hand and we started to walk.

We only started to walk a little bit when Feli pushed me to the wall. I rubbed my head and looked at him, "What the hell was..."

I stopped. Feliciano was standing there. Arthur was right behind him...holding part of the broken whisky bottle into Feliciano's skin. Feli fell over and I could see the wound in his back. I felt like I left my body and was watching what happened next. I pounced on Arthur, taking the blood dripping glass out of his hand and holding it to his throat. I could hear my breath and my heart beat.

"C'mon, kill me," he laughed, "you've got the upper hand now. Kill me."

"You bastard!" I yelled, "you didn't think that I was going to let you survive after laying a single finger on my brother!"

"Alright," he was so calm, it made me sick, "kill me."

"Fratello..." I turned and saw Feliciano, who was starting to slowly get up, "it hurts..."

"Feli?" I turned back to Arthur.

"Kill me now, and save your brother," was all he could say.

My hand holding the broken glass started to shake. I could feel my breathing becoming more calm and my heart rate back to normal. I dropped the broken glass.

"I can't..."

"Weren't you the same person who just told me that I wasn't going to survive if I hurt your brother?" Arthur laughed.

I kicked Arthur in the side really hard, making him cry out in pain, "I can't waste my time on bastards like you," I hissed, "my brother needs me."

...

"Somebody help!" I screamed as I ran through the hospital.

I carried Feliciano on my back. His breathing was laboured and I could feel the blood rolling off his back and onto my hands. The doctors came with a stretcher and put Feli on it. Some nurses brought me to a room and looked at my neck. Apparently, I had some bruises on my neck. Purple dotted my skin. Whenever they touched the soft skin, I bit my tongue to stop the cries from escaping my throat.

"Where is my brother?" I asked one of the nurses.

"He's fine, Signor," she tried to reassure me, "he just needs to have his wound treated. Just some stitches and some glass fragments need to be removed."

I relaxed a little bit, but I could see Zio's face when he figures out what happened. I'm probably going to get whipped. Or even worse...get kicked out of the house...

"Lovino!" I heard a yell at the doorway.

I saw Zio and started to cry. He came, pushing the nurses out of the way and ran towards me. He pushed my head into his shoulder and rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh, Lovino," he looked at my neck, "what happened?"

I covered my neck with my hands, "I...I..."

"Shh," he rubbed my head, "it's okay if you don't want to tell me now. Tell me when you get home."

"S-si..."

"Your brother is asking for you."

"Cosa?"

"Although, he's still unconscious. And he's getting stitches. Doc told me that he's been mumbling your name before they made it to the ER. It's not that serious of an injury. I think these doctors are overreacting. He'll be fine. He's strong."

I thought back to the night that Zio took me and my fratellino away from the Signor's and Signora's. The tone of his voice when he talked to them both, it didn't sound like him. I liked it. He wasn't the clueless, scared little brother...he was someone who was able to take care of anyone who he loved.

"I know he's strong...I know he is..."

"Lovi?" a new voice entered the room.

"Cosa?" I said.

"It's okay to cry, Lovi..."

I looked up and saw Antonio. He was in a wheelchair and had a blanket over his legs. His hair was messed up. He had thin, black rimmed glasses. Even though, I could see his eyes smiling...

"T-Toni?" my voice was shaky.

"Si, Lovi...it's me."

I don't know what happened next. I ran to Antonio and I put my head in his lap. I felt his hand on my head. I cried.

"I'll leave you two," Zio quietly left the room.

"T-Toni...is it really you? This isn't a dream?" I remembered the 'Antonio' I met in the alley way.

"Si, this is a dream," he whispered, "a very good dream."

I looked up at him. His glasses formed little frames around his eyes.

"Lovi, what happened?" He gently rubbed his soft fingers over the bruises on my neck.

"I...I..."

"What happened? You can tell me, mi tomate."

"I got angry when they just told me that you couldn't feel your legs, so I ran to an alley. I saw...Arthur..."

I saw Toni flinch when I said, 'Arthur'.

"He told me, he knew about...us. At least what happened at the private lesson."

"Did he do this to you?" I could hear his voice shaking.

I slowly nodded my head, "and then my little brother, Feliciano, found me and him. Bastard went after him and threw him against the ground."

"He went after your hermano?"

"Si. And I hit his head...with a broken whisky bottle."

"Did you get your hermano out of there?"

I heard my voice shake when I said what happened next, "Feliciano and I started to walk away, but then I didn't see Arthur get up. He wanted to cut me, but Fratellino noticed and got me out of the way..."

"And he got hit instead," Antonio's voice sounded so quiet.

"Toni! I am so sorry!" I sobbed.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You did nothing..."

"No! Now Arthur is going to hurt you even more!"

"No, he won't. I'm going to stay with Francis until I figure out what to do."

"R-really?"

He nodded his head, "I should be the one who's sorry. I've gotten you mixed up in something that you shouldn't have. I...I'm sorry..."

I saw fresh tears starting to rim around Antonio's cheek. I smiled, "it's okay to cry, Toni."

He smiled behind all the tears that were streaming down his face. I stood up and kissed the Spaniard on his forehead.

"Um, Toni," I asked, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Si?"

"I wanted to tell you this for the longest time."

"What is it?"

"I...I..."

"You what?"

"I..."

"What?"

I grabbed Antonio's neck and pressed his warm lips against mine. At first, he looked shocked, but eventually, he grabbed the back of my head and pushed me closer. We finally pulled apart and we could hear our breathing was getting loud. I could still feel his heartbeat...because it was one with mine.

"Toni?"

"Si, mi tomate?"

"Ti amo..."

He smiled and pulled me close and he whispered in my ear, "te amo, Lovino..."****

Sorry if the chapter is quick! But I kinda wanted to end it here! OMG! I was listening to 'Far Away' by Nickelback while writing the part where Lovino FINALLY confesses his love for Antonio. I swear, a tear slid down my cheek. The damn feels T.T Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one is coming ASAP!

Translations:

_questo è quello che i fratelli sono, giusto?...this is what brothers are, right?_


	15. Chapter 15 Fratelli

**Again, I am very sorry that the last chapter was short...I ran out of ideas, but now I know what to do! YAY! You know the last comment I put after the chapter? You guys should try to listen to that song and read that part of the chapter...thank me later! Here's chapter 15~**

" ?" the nurse came to me, where I was sitting on the chair, waiting for news about Feli. My leg was shaking up and down. Zio gave me the jacket he wore earlier today to cover myself. I forgot that my shirt was still in the alleyway. No wonder it was cold when I made it to the hospital.

"Si?" I looked up and saw it was that nurse that always talks to me.

"Here," she gave me a styrofoam cup filled with coffee.

"Grazie," I took the glass and felt my hands immediately warm.

"No problem," she smiled and walked away.

I sighed. I was really tired. I took a sip from the coffee to wake my senses. I burned my tongue, but I didn't care. It felt good when it was going down my throat. The tingling on my tongue is totally worth how the warm liquid felt throughout my body. I felt my body coming back to life. I finished it really quickly and threw the cup in the nearest garbage can.

"Dio, I hope that Feli's okay," I mumbled.

I looked at all the people walking by. Most were doctors, but there were a couple of people in stretchers, coughing, wheelchairs, crutches. It was people of all ages and sizes.

"Lovino Vargas?" I looked up and saw .

"Oh, Doctor," I stood up.

He smiled at me, "your brother's surgery went really well. Nothing too serious, just a couple glass fragments in the cut. We stitched it up, and he's recovering really well right now."

I sighed, "oh, thank Dio. Thank you, Doctor."

"Are you okay, Lovino?"

"Si, just a bit shaken."

"I understand. I will send a nurse when your brother wakes up," and he walked away.

I relaxed my shoulders and leaned back in my chair. At least I know that Feli is okay. I kept thinking that this whole situation was my fault. If I hadn't left the hospital, Feli would be home right now. Probably flirting with Bianca and Ludwig occupying them. I could've gotten home and tell Ludwig to fuck off and let the two talk. Then, I would've gotten an earful and have to talk to Ludwig about language like that. Zio would tell Ludwig to calm down and that I was just a kid, like he always does. Then, Bianca would make those potatoes that she makes and we would eat together.

But no, I had to be an idiot and run away. I had to run into Arthur in the alley. I had to run away again. Running from my problems is the way I deal with them. I can't be like Antonio and deal with them. I can't be like Feli who does everything he can to fix them. I'm just...so useless...

"Lovi?" I looked up and saw Zio.

"Si? What is it? How's Feli?"

"He's fine," he rubbed my head, "I actually talked to him. Do you want to go?"

" said he would tell me..."

"Fuck, he's your little bruder!" he smiled, "you can go see him!"

I smiled, "I'll go now."

Zio lifted me by the collar of the jacket and pushed me away, "go see him, you kleine Scheißer."

I smiled and walked down the hallway. Doctors brushed against me as I made my way through. You think it might've been easier if I asked Zio where Feliciano actually WAS. Finally after what seemed like an hour, I found the room. I walked in and I saw Feli laying on his stomach and he had a cheek on his pillow, so he saw me.

"Oh, Fratello!" he smiled, and was about to get up.

"No," I scolded, "don't even think about getting up. You still have to have the stitches set."

Feli pouted and laid back on his stomach, "Awww, but Fratello..."

"No, 'buts', Feliciano Vargas," I pulled up a chair and sat next to him, "how you feeling?"

"Buono," he sighed, "it stings a little bit, but it's a lot better now."

I smiled, "that's good."

"How are you feeling?" he lifted an arm to his own neck, "do your bruises hurt?"

I shook my head, "not that much. Doc says I'll be fine. They'll go away soon."

"That's good," he repeated what I said.

"Damn, Feliciano," I started.

"Cosa?"

"Why did you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

I crossed my arms against my chest, "you know exactly what I mean, Fratellino."

I could see the gears turning in Feli's mind, then he seemed to have an "Aha!" moment because his eyes turned bright, "oh! You mean what happened in the alley?"

"Si, why did you have to push me out of my way, Feli?"

Feli rolled his eyes, "the answer is simple! You're my fratello! I can't let anyone hurt you!"

"Doesn't mean that you should get hurt, too," I muttered.

"Same goes for you too, Fratello," his eyes looked down.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "well, whenever somebody makes fun of me, or tries to beat me up, you always step in and get hurt. I know you're my older brother, but I don't understand why YOU have to get hurt. You always beat up somebody, but you end up getting more hurt than the actual person."

"They put up a fight, Feli. I can't help it if I get hurt."

"...And then, you would come home. Signor would hit you and Signora would yell at you. They would hurt you even more and give you more bruises. I didn't like you getting hurt. Especially for...well me. I hate it when I see you hurt. I don't want you to get hurt."

I sighed and rubbed Feli's head, "well, that's different. I do that because I protect you."

"Well, I thought, seeing you and that man in the alley...I should protect you. Even if he killed me, I wouldn't care. At least I got the chance to protect you..."

I put a finger to his lips, "don't talk like that, Feliciano. I wouldn't like it if you were killed. That would be the worst moment of my life. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either, Fratello," a tear slid down Feliciano's cheek.

"Ah man!" I sighed, "don't cry. You'll never get better."

Feliciano laughed, "okay! I won't."

"Alright, well I gotta go. I'll need to explain to Zio what happened. I'll come back later tonight, okay?"

Feliciano brought out his pinky, "prometto?"

I smiled and wrapped my pinky around his, "prometto."

...

"...and that's what happened," I was at home with Zio and Ludwig on the couch right across from me. Bianca was in the kitchen making dinner. I said I was going back to the hospital later tonight, so she said she'll make extra for Feliciano.

I was explaining to Zio and Ludwig what happened today. I took a shower earlier and put on some a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt that me and Zio got...was it today? It felt like a different day. I think it was today that me and Zio went shopping.

"I'm really sorry," I clenched my fists, "if you want to kick me out, just do it. I won't mind. It's okay."

I looked up to from my hands and looked at the two men in front of me. I saw Zio with a blank look on his face. He was leaning his arm on the arm of the couch. I could tell that he was trying to sink in what I just said. I looked at Ludwig. He was wiping a sweat bead from his face. His face seemed a little softer than usual, his sharp features seemed more rounder. His hard blue eyes were more gentler.

"Lovino," Ludwig started.

"What?" I didn't mean to sound cruel.

"Why the hell do you think me and your uncle will kick you out?"

"I...I don't know."

"Exactly, so why think it. It wasn't your fault. You were upset, so you ran away. You didn't know that Arthur was going to be there, so why are you blaming yourself?"

"If I hadn't ran away, then Feli would be with us and we wouldn't be talking about this."

"You did though. You did."

I looked at my hands, "si, I did do it."

"Luddy," I heard Zio, his voice a bit shaky, "I don't think you're helping the conversation."

"Sorry, bruder," Ludwig sighed, "you're better at this than I am."

Zio sat up straight, "Lovino, you listen to me, very closely. I know you are trying the best you can to help your younger brother. Also how much you care for him, but someday, your brother will get the strength to take care of you. He will take care of you when no one else will. That's what Ludwig does for me."

"Really?"

Zio nodded, "Ja. When Roderich kicked me out of the house, Ludwig was running a perfectly functioned home. This home right here. Eventually, Bianca came and lived with us. And now, you both are here. My two little Neffen."

"Z-zio?"

"Ja?"

I ran over to Zio and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt my eyes water, but there were no tears coming. It must be because I was all cried out. I was shaking a little though. Ludwig rubbed my back.

"I don't want him to get hurt though," I half whispered, "he shouldn't have pushed me out of the way. It's better for me to be hurt. Not him though. Not him..."

"Lovi, you haven't listened to a word I said," Zio laughed, "your brother is going to be fine. That is what brothers are. You both feel the same feelings. Happiness, sadness, pain, it's all there. You need to accept that your brother is growing up. He's not that cute little boy that would look up to you and ask you for help. He knows this. You need to accept the fact."

What Zio said made me feel like the wind had been knocked out of my lungs. It was true. My brother was growing up. I needed to see that. I wanted to take back the moments when I got myself hurt and he would feel the pain I felt.

"Go talk to him, Lovi," I saw Bianca come through the door. She carried some tupperware and laid it on the table, "here's some pasta, because I knew that he loves it. I just made it and it's really hot, so you might want to get there quickly."

"I'll drive you," Zio got up, "you have a cellphone, right?"

"Yeah, it's in my backpack."

"Make sure you grab it, so I can pick you up when you're done."

"Okay."

...

"Jesus Christ, Zio!" I shouted, "when are you going to drive slower?!"

"Hey, you kleine Scheißer!" Zio laughed, "I think my driving is fine, thank you very much!"

I got out of the car and shook my head, "I'll see you later."

"Oh, wait!" Zio grabbed the pasta from the back, "don't forget the pasta."

I grabbed the warm boxes and rolled my eyes, "addio, Zio."

"Call me when you wanna come home!" and he drove off.

I walked through the hospital doors and asked the nurse which room Feliciano was in. It wasn't the same nurse before. She was younger. Like thirty years younger. She had auburn colored hair and green eyes. She wore a light green nurse uniform.

"Ciao, Signor," she smiled brightly, "how may I help you?"

"Si, I'm looking for my little brother, Feliciano," I scratched the back of my head and looked around.

"Alright," she looked through the notebook, "last name?"

"Feliciano Vargas."

"Okay, he's room 3042."

"Okay, grazie."

It was a long walk to room 3042. It was so long, I thought I was going to pass out. Finally, I was at room 3040. I heard talking coming from 3042. I turned my door into the room and saw Feliciano laughing with Antonio. Feli seemed he had fully recovered because he wasn't laying on his stomach anymore. Instead, he was sitting straight up on the bed with his legs crossed. Antonio was on his wheelchair. The wheels were shaking back and forth because he was laughing so much.

"Yeah! And then he would dance and sing around his room in his pajamas when he was younger! It was hilarious!" Feli was shaking with laughter.

"It seems really unlikely!" Antonio shook his head, "Lovino doesn't seem like that type of person!"

"He changed a lot, but I still see the same kid."

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, "Feli..."

Feliciano looked up and he turned red, "oh...Fratello..."

Antonio turned and smiled, "oh, hey Lovino!"

I walked towards the bed and stared Feliciano straight in the eye, "if you weren't already in the hospital, I would've sent you here already..."

"Oh, please don't be so mean to your hermano, Lovi!" Antonio laughed, "he's just really bored. That's all. He's been telling me all about you. I never knew that you would never wear the same pair of jeans twice. It's actually really funny!"

"First of all, it's gross to wear clothes that you already wore once, unless it's been in the wash," I felt my eyebrow twitch, "second, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, FELI?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO TELL THIS GUY EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DETAIL ABOUT ME!"

"Oh, Fratello," Feli laughed, "mi dispiace."

I rolled my eyes, "here, Bianca made this for you," I handed him the container containing the pasta that Bianca worked hard on.

Feli blushed, "oh, really?"

"Si."

He opened the lid and steam came up in a poof. He smelled it, "oh, this smells really good!"

"It does," I said, "how you been, Toni?"

"Oh, bueno," he smiled, "doctors say I'll be out before the end of the week."

"That's good."

Antonio put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair around, "I'll still teach dance classes! I'm just not going to be able to dance along."

"Well, isn't that going to be a bit difficult, amico?" Feli said with a mouth full of pasta.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Feliciano Vargas," I scolded.

"Oh, it's okay! I think it'll be better if I don't dance because then I can focus on what you all are doing," Antonio patted Feliciano on his shoulder.

"That's good!" Feli wiped a little tomato sauce from his face.

"Well, I have to go. The nurses are probably fussing over where I am," Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Alright, addio, Toni!" Feli waved as Antonio wheeled away.

"Bye, Toni," I said.

"Hasta luego, amigos!" And he was gone.

"He's a nice guy," Feliciano's voice filled the room, "no wonder you like him!"

I turned a dark red color, "dire una cosa del genere che ancora una volta, Feliciano, e io vi darò l'inferno."

Feliciano shook his head, "Mi dispiace! Non ho potuto farne a meno, Fratello!"

I gave him a serious look. His eyes looked worried and he was shaking his head. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, Feli!" I pinched his cheek, "you're so cute when I mess with you!"

"Ouch, that hurt!"

I pinched his other cheek harder, "sorry."

Feli rubbed his cheeks, "grazie, Fratello."

"Well, how was the pasta?"

"It was delicious!" he seemed to have completely forgotten what I did to him just two seconds ago.

I smiled and looked out the window. The moon was already up and was hanging high in the sky. The stars dotted the sky. I wish it would always stay this pleasant.

"Fratello?"

I blinked at Feli, "cosa?"

He smiled, "ti amo, Fratello!"

I gently wrapped my arms around his neck, "ti amo troppo, Fratellino."****

Translations:

_kleine Scheißer...little shit_

_prometto...promise_

_amico...friend_

_dire una cosa del genere che ancora una volta, Feliciano, e io vi darò l'inferno...say something like that again, Feliciano, and I will give you hell_

_Mi dispiace! Non ho potuto farne a meno, Fratello...I'm sorry! I could not help it, Brother_

_ti amo troppo...I love you, too_


	16. Chapter 16 Pavone and Anatra

**God, Valentine's day is coming up in about a week -_-...I am so buying a heart shaped box of chocolates and if people say, "Aww, who's that from?" I'm gonna flip the bird and say, "Bitch, this is from me, for me!" Yeah, I'm such a dork...but I honestly hate Valentine's day...I hope that you all have good Valentine's days though! HAPPY WEEK EARLY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

I felt my phone in my front pocket buzz. I lifted my head from my shoulder. I guess I was sleeping while Feliciano was talking to me. My feet felt like they were numb and I saw Feliciano was passed out on the hospital bed. He was really out. I shifted in my seat to grab my phone. I flipped open the phone.

_Where r u?_ It was Zio texting me.

_Still hospital, why?_ I texted back.

_You've been there for awhile, u ok?_

_I guess I fell asleep..._

_XD_

_Sorry, but I'm really tired -_-_

_It's ok! I understand...I'll pick u up 2morrow, ok?_

_Ok_

_Love ya, Lovi 3_

_Love ya too, Zio :)_

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I felt like Zio was the father I never had. Nobody, besides Feli (and Toni), told me that they loved me. It was a nice feeling, like a hole had been lifted from my heart. Even if it was just a text, it felt nice to hear those words coming out of somebody's mouth. It was music to my ears.

I looked at the time. It was 11:30 at night. I hoped it wasn't a school night. I forgot what day it was. Wednesday? Thursday? Friday?

"Fratello?" I saw Feli stretch his neck and slowly opened his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Feli."

Feli relaxed, "I can't sleep..."

I sat on the bed and rubbed his head, "go back to sleep..."

"I can't," he moaned.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can you tell me a story, Fratello?" His brown eyes sparkled.

"Perché?" I tilted my head.

"Because, you would always tell me one when I couldn't go to sleep," he sat up and I put a pillow behind his head, "la prego di dirmi una storia?"

I sighed, "which one?"

Feliciano thought for a little bit, "tell me the one about the birds."

"Really?"

Feliciano pouted, "please?"

I rolled my eyes...

_There is a special place, that no one knows of. It is Il Nido d'Uccello, or The Bird's Nest. It is a special place. Birds of all kinds would gather and meet there with each other. They would tell each other how they have been and how much they missed each other over the long times they were apart. _

_However, the highlight of Il Nido d'Uccello was when the most beautiful bird, the king of the birds, Pavone, would dance. He spun around and all the birds would watch him. All the girl birds would want to be with him. They knew he was single. For he had no queen at his side. He was all alone._

"It's really sad," Fratello interrupted.

"What is it with you and interrupting my stories?" I scowled.

"Sorry."

_Pavone had a little brother, Usignolo. While Pavone was handsome and was good at dancing, Usignolo was equally handsome and was a very good singer. Usignolo would sing, while his older brother danced to his chirps and tweets that he made. _

_Usignolo would always push Pavone to get married. Pavone couldn't say no to his little brother, so he decided to hold a ball._

"A ball?" Feli tilted his head.

"Feli..."

"Sorry."

_Since Il Nido d'Uccello was only for the summer, the birds tried to make the most of it. Pavone made sure of that. So, Pavone, along with Usignolo, arranged a royal gala, where Usignolo would try to find a bride for his older brother._

_On the day of the ball, the tables were gold with red trimming. There were nuts from all parts of the world and there was nectar from only the best flowers. It was a feast. All the birds thanked Pavone for the meal and they ate. _

_After the meal, there was a grand dance. Pavone stood by and watched. He was watching all the other birds dance. But, one caught his eyes. _

_Anatra, from the northern skies was sitting by herself. She sighed and looked at the King Pavone. How she wished he was hers, but she couldn't. She was a lowly duck from the commons of the northern skies. She was the lowest of the low. _

_"Who's that over there?" Anatra looked and saw two sniveling swans laugh. _

_"I don't know, Cig," one sighed, "she's really ugly."_

_"Si, what was she thinking about coming to a ball like this, No? It is ridiculous!"_

_The two laughed and walked away. The swan twins, "Cig" and "No" were always after Anatra. Only because they were rich swans, and she was a poor duck. _

_"H-hello?" Anatra turned around to the low, yet gentle chirp coming from behind her. It was Pavone._

_"H-hello," she squeaked. _

_"Do you want to dance with me?" Pavone bowed his head and held out his wing._

_Anatra didn't know what to say. She was shocked. Did King Pavone actually ASK her to go dance with him? _

"I think Anatra reminds me of Fratello. And Antonio reminds me of Pavone."

I blushed, "s-shut up and let me finish!"

_Anatra slowly shook her head and Pavone took her small wing and lead her to the dance floor. Usignolo was singing that night. He winked at Pavone and Anatra. He started to sing low. And it got higher and higher as the dance went on. _

_Portami via_  
_Lontano da questo posto_  
_In un luogo dove l'amore è sempre lì _  
_Quando le colombe sempre cantare_  
_Dove il cielo è sempre blu_

_E assicurarsi che mi hai preso_  
_Con te ovunque tu vada_  
_E io e voi siete insieme_  
_per sempre_

_Anatra felt like she was going to burst. Pavone was so calm and dancing so beautifully. Anatra was a hot mess trying to match the great birds movements. When the music stopped, Pavone smiled._

_"My dear lady," he bowed his head, "I have had a grand time with you."_

_"M..me too," she squawked. _

_"Will you be mine?" he asked, "we will dance like this...forever..."_

_Anatra paused. She was so happy. Her dream was finally coming true..._

"...and she said 'yes'," Feli yawned, "and they both lived happily...ever...after..."

"Si," I laid Feli down, "now, go to sleep. I have to go home."

"Fratello?"

"Cosa?" I stood up and kissed Feli on the cheek.

"I...I hope you find your happily ever after..." and he was fast asleep.

I smiled, "I hope so too, Feli. I hope so too."

...

"Have fun, Lovino?" Zio rolled down the window of his car, "you were there for quite a while."

I yawned, "si, I had a fine time. I wanted to leave as soon as I knew Feliciano was asleep. Took longer than I thought."

"Well," Zio yawned, "you woke me up, too."

"Mi dispiace," I got in the car.

"It's okay, you gotta go to school anyways," Zio started driving.

"Oh, great, just great."

"Well, it's Thursday, so it'll be easier. One more school day," Zio smiled.

"Keep your eyes on the road, you bastard!" I yelled.

Zio laughed and was speeding on the road. Thank Dio there was no one on the road! We pulled up and I had the urge to kneel and kiss the ground. But I didn't. Zio tottered one way and hiccuped.

"Zio, are you drunk?" I asked.

"Hell no!" He yelled and hit my head.

"Ouch!"

"Well, I am working off a hangover."

I rolled my eyes, "well, let me help you."

I wrapped his huge arms around my shoulder and dragged his body to the front door. I walked to his room and tucked him in bed.

"Danke, you kleine Scheißer," he mumbled.

"Nessun problema, bastardo," I closed the door.

I finally got to my room and looked at the clock on the right side table. 1:31 am, it read. I groaned, knowing that I had to go to school in about seven hours. I crawled in the bed and curled in the sheets. It was cold without Feli's warm body next to me.

_I hope you find your happily ever after..._  
**  
Translations:**

_la prego di dirmi una storia...please tell me a story_

_Pavone...Peacock_

_Usignolo...Nightingale_

_Anatra...Duck__****_

Translation of Song:  
_Take me away_  
_Away from this place_  
_In a place where love is always there_  
_When doves always sing_  
_Where the sky is always blue_

_And make sure you take me_  
_With you wherever you go_  
_And you and I are together_  
_forever__****_


	17. Chapter 17 Lost!

**Me and my family are OBSESSED with Cold Case! I have actually been trying to write while watching it. I'm actually watching it right now...OMG! LO SIENTO FOR MAKING THIS CHAPTER SHORT! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO FOR IT! ANYWAYS, ENJOY CHAPTER 17, MY DARLINGS~ (BTW: I don't know Ukraine's human name, so it might be wrong...please just go with it...I found it on the internet, so it might not be right)**

"So, that is why Napoleon was a complete jackass and a tyrant. The end," Alfred presented his Napoleon essay in front of the class.

Most of the class was laughing their ass off, while me and Kiku were banging our heads on the desk.

"Alfred no baka," Kiku said.

"Sono d'accordo," I groaned.

Alfred was laughing in the front. The teacher was not amused. She looked really angry. It was Ms. Natalia Arlovskaya was always looking angry. Her older brother, Ivan Braginsky, was even scarier. Their oldest sister, Irunya Chernenko, we heard was really big in...areas. The whole family was nuts. Mr. Braginsky was the gym teacher and Ms. Chernenko taught choir. Thank God I'm not in any of their classes besides Ms. Arlovskaya, who taught World History. It was weird that they didn't have the same last names. I always thought they were all married, but I figured out that their father was really...busy.

"Thank you for that...wonderful presentation ," Ms. Arlovskaya's whole face twitched. It was really scary.

"No prob, Teach!" Alfred sat down next to Kiku, "my pleasure."

"Who's next?" Ms. Arlovskaya looked at her clipboard, "oh, Mr. Lovino Vargas."

"Shit!" I hissed.

"What is it, Lovino?" Kiku asked.

"I forgot to study about...oh what's his face..."

"Hernando Cortez?" Kiku offered.

"Si, that bastard!"

"Well, just tell Ms. Arlovskaya."

"Are you kidding me? Nobody just tells Ms. Arlovskaya that they didn't do their essay!"

"I am waiting, Mr. Vargas," The teacher was drumming her fingers on her desk.

I felt my heart pounding against my chest. I totally forgot about the essay! Sono un idiota! I mean, now that I think about it, my brother's in the hospital, so is Toni, and I just met an uncle that I never thought I had. So, I had a lot of shit to deal with here. But Alfred who usually turns everything in late, but he had his essay done ON TIME! That never happens with this guy! Me and him are usually after school together, trying to catch up.

" !" The teacher was getting impatient.

"I don't have it," I mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't have it," I said, my voice shaky.

sighed, "oh, , you've had so many late assignments. I'm at the end of my rope with you."

A ripple of laughter rose through the class.

"I've given up on you," she picked up the phone, "go to the principal, ."

"I can take care of myself, thank you," I sneered, bowed my head down, and walked out of the room.

...

"So, I got kicked out of class for a late assignment," I was leaning against the wall and telling Feliciano what happened at school, also delivering some school work, "the principal was quite pissed at me, too."

"Lovino! Perché?!" Feliciano shot up from the hospital bed, "why did you have to turn in the essay late?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "just felt like it, I guess."

Feli rolled his eyes, "that's a bunch of stronzate and you know it!"

"Hey!" I knocked his forehead, "don't use that language with me, Feliciano Vargas."

"Well, you use it all the time!"

"Well, uh...it doesn't matter! Just because I say it, doesn't mean you have to!"

"What can I do, Fratello! You never let me do anything!"

"Well, I...I..."

"You can't even tell me!"

"Feliciano, I swear to Dio, I'm gonna..."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Zio walked in.

"What does it look like to you?!" Me and Feli said in sync.

"Wow, both of you, just calm down!" Zio put his hands up like Feli and I were carrying shotguns and were pointing it straight at them.

"He started it!" We both growled at the same time.

We looked at each other, "STOP COPYING ME!"

Zio walked up and knocked both of our heads together and we both were rubbing our heads and said together, "che diavolo, Zio!"

"First of all, no using that language in front of me," he glared at both of us, "second, what the fucking hell happened to both of you?"

I took a deep breath, but Feliciano interrupted, "well, Fratello came and he told me what happened at school. And then he was an idiot..."

"Oi! No need to categorize people, Feliciano!"

"Both of you shut up!" Zio knocked our heads again.

"Ouch! Zio!"

"C'mon! I'm just starting to recover, Zio," Feli looked like he was about to cry.

"I don't care if you're on your hospital bed or death bed, you both need to make up, NOW!" Zio walked out of the room.

Me and Feli looked at each other. I remembered what Zio told me yesterday. Feli was growing up. He was back talking me! If that doesn't mean growing up, I don't know what does! I started to feel a bottled up anger about to explode in me. Feli was really starting to piss me off, especially now.

"I don't understand why I have to apologize to you?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Do I look like I know?" Feli frowned

"Well, it sure ain't my fault!"

"Yeah, right!" Feli scoffed.

"You're the one who is being so bitchy all of a sudden!"

"Well! It's not my fault, Fratello!"

"Are you saying this is my fault, you little shit!"

I stopped myself from saying anything else. I usually call Feli a 'little shit' in a funny way. But now, it was serious. No wonder Zio told me that I needed to accept the fact that Feli's growing up. If I don't, Feli and I will get into more fights. I could already see us both falling apart and growing farther away from each other. I felt my face turn hot and I felt like I was going to catch on fire. I saw water lining along Feli's eyes and spilling out.

"I'm sorry, Fratello," Feli squeaked, "for everything."

"Oh, what do you have to be sorry for?" I growled, "I'm the one who's fucking everything up. I won't even let you tie your own shoes, let alone let you apologize to me...I'm..."

"Cosa, Fratello?"

"I'm sorry, Feliciano..."

Feli smiled, "it's okay, Fratello."

I blinked at him, "really?"

"Si. I mean, I've probably been giving you a rough time, so I hope you forgive me."

"Oh, c'mere, you bastard."

We wrapped our arms around each other. We probably whispered "Ti amo" in our ears a billion times, but it didn't matter. We probably stayed like that for who knows how long. Feli was shaking with tears in his eyes. I wiped them from his eyes. I kissed Feliciano on his forehead and told him that me and Zio would be back later to pick him up. I walked out of the door and made sure I no one was around. I punched the wall and saw tears falling onto the floor.

"Godammit," I choked out, "I made him cry again! How many fucking times do I have to do that?!"

After a while, I was all cried out. I decided to go to room 3021 to visit Toni. As I walked, I saw Zio and Bonnefoy outside the door. I could see it on their faces that they were angry. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. Something was wrong...

"Zio...Bonnefoy...what's wrong?" I approached them cautiously.

They mumbled to each other.

"Zio?" I looked at Zio.

"He's gone...Toni's gone..."

"What do you mean..."

"Arthur got here before we could..."

I felt my throat get dry. Suddenly, I felt my knees give way and I saw that little dark dots around the place. The last thing I saw was Zio running towards me.

...

"Is he okay?" I heard Feli's voice.

"He's fine," Bonnefoy reassured Feli, "just a bit in shock."

"_In a bit of shock_, my ass!" Zio yelled, "the poor kid _FAINTED_, Fran!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me, Fran?!"

"Both of you be quiet!" Feli shushed them both, "he's waking up!"

I groaned, "Feli?"

"Buongiorne, Fratello!" Feli smiled.

"Did I faint again?"

"Si, but you woke up a lot quicker this time!"

I smiled weakly, "where am I?"

"We're at my place," Zio grabbed a wet towel and put it on my forehead, "I got so sick of that hospital, so I told them not to fuss over you too much and you would be coming home with me."

"Hospital?" I finally snapped and sat up, "where the hell is Toni?!"

All three of their faces were downcast. I laid back down and looked at the ceiling, "he's gone, isn't he?"

Francis nodded his head, "Arthur got there before I was able to pick him up. Dammit! If only I got out of that meeting! I might've gotten him!"

"Don't blame yourself, Fran...cis," Zio sneered, "but seriously, there was nothing we could do. The thing is that the bastard has Toni, and we need him back. But where would both of them go?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know, mon ami?"

"Both of you shut up!" I shouted, "I'm trying to think!"

The whole room went silent. All eyes were on me. All six. I felt them all burning in my brain. I hated being stared at, but I guess it was expected.  
I did just have a random outburst, telling everyone to shut up.

"Well, have you thought of anything yet, Fratello?" Feli tilted his head.

I smiled, "well, my mio caro Feliciano, I think I might have a good idea of where Arthur and Antonio are."

"Lovi, I don't like that look on your face," Zio put the wet towel back on my forehead.

I closed my eyes, "he's going back to Madrid.**"**

Translations

_Alfred no baka...Alfred is an (you) idiot_

_Sono d'accordo...I agree_

_stronzate...bullshit_


	18. Chapter 18 I'm Coming Home

**This is in in Antonio's POV, enjoy Chapter 18~**

I sat in the front seat of the car and had leaned my head against the crook of my elbow. My wheelchair was in the trunk of the car. I turned my head slightly and saw the scowl on Arthur's face next to me. His cold, mean green eyes were staring straight ahead on the ongoing traffic.

"Bloody hell!" He slammed his hands on the wheel, "this bloody traffic is going so slow!"

"Calm down," I groaned, "it's not like we're in a rush...at least I'm not."

"You shut your mouth!" he looked at me and I flinched.

"Why are we going back to Madrid?" I looked out of the window, "I thought you never wanted to go back."

Arthur sighed and looked back at the road. He was silent. I felt the anger I had for him build up inside me. This guy...

"Arthur, answer me. Why are we going back?" I growled.

I was answered back with a slap in the face. That made me shut up. I felt tears, but they weren't coming. I rubbed my cheek, but it didn't hurt. I must've been used to being hit so much, I must be numb. I still felt a slight stinging sensation in my face, but not as bad as the first time.

Sure, he broke my arm, but I thought that was the end. I was damn wrong. It turned out that it was never going to end. First it was his hand, then it was the belt. Finally, he burned me with the clothes iron. I have a couple burn scars, but they are nearly gone.

But even through all of that, I still loved him. I thought, one day, I would wake up and this whole thing would be a dream. A nightmare. I imagined waking up in Arthur's arms and we would go back to our normal routine. That we would go back to Madrid. And Francis and Gil and Abuela and even little Isa would be there.

That day never came...

And then, the pequeno Italiano, Lovino Vargas, showed up too early at dance class. He caught me when I was about to cry. I was so stressed out and I nearly made it out of the house. I hid the scars on my back and chest that Arthur's broken whisky bottle left behind. I was about to cry, but held them back. Lovino made me laugh. He's such a funny kid. And every time I ran into him, I felt my heart skip a beat. I felt like I was falling in love again.

He listened to me. Comforted me. Even...cared for me.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?!" Arthur yelled.

I slowly nodded my head, "Si, I'm listening."

Arthur gave me a look and stared back at the traffic, "we're going back because I know I'm going to lose you."

"And that is bad because..."

"Everything I've done! I've done for you!" He yelled.

"Oh, so does taking away my ability to walk on my own two legs was supposed to be a benefit?! Huh?!" I shot back.

"I...it got out of hand..."

"Oh, 'it got out of hand', my ass!" I laughed, "You pushed me down the goddamn stairs!"

"At least I cared enough to take you to the hospital..."

"I wish you just left me to die," I mumbled.

I got another slap in the face. This time I officially shut up. I felt like a dog that had its tail in between its legs. I leaned my head against the window and silently cried. I felt hot tears running down my face. I looked out to all the cars

_Somebody_, I thought,_ anybody, please help me._

...

We first stopped at our house. I sat in the car and Arthur walked in the house. Apparently, Arthur still needed to pack up. I saw the sign on our house. For sale. I sighed. Is this what we are going to do all our lives? Run away? I tried and tried shaking the door handle to get out, but Arthur locked the car.

"Dammit!" I screamed.

I slammed my back against the chair and felt a shot of pain shoot through my spine. I arched my back. I rubbed the spot where it hurt to soothe the pain. I hated this. I had to be careful of every movement I made. It was one thing to get bruises, but not being able to move the lower half of my body, this takes this a whole new level. If Arthur could do this, I feared for my life. If I don't leave, I'm going to die.

I looked at the mirror. I saw a little cachorro with dark brown eyes. One who has been kicked and abused a lot. I rubbed the scar on my forehead. It stung a little, but it was much better. I looked at my now useless legs.

"Why didn't I use you when I had the chance?" I groaned.

I flinched when I heard tapping on the window. I slowly looked and saw Arthur. I could hear him through the glass, "unlock the car!"

I rolled my eyes, "you have the goddamn keys!" I pointed to his pocket.

He tilted his head and his blond hair fell in front of his face. He put a hand in his pocket and grab the black car's keys. He scowled at me and I shrugged my shoulders. I saw him with the two big black suitcases. He flipped open the trunk and put them in. He grabbed my wheelchair and put it in the back seat. He finally crawled into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. The car hummed.

He looked at me, "let's go?"

I didn't look at him, "do what you want."

I saw him smile in the corner of my eye. It wasn't mean or cold, but it was soft...like he actually meant it. I cringed in my seat and stared out the window again.

How long I have waited to see that smile on his face...but now, it was too late to make up...I'm in love...with mi tomate, Lovino Vargas...****

Now we are going back to Lovi's POV :)

"Madrid, Spain?" Feli tilted his head with a bowl of soup in his hand.

"Si, you heard me right," I was sitting up in bed and I pointed to the soup in his hand, "what's with the soup?"

Feli smiled, "I made it for you! Bianca helped me!"

I took the bowl and stirred it around with the spoon, "grazie, it looks good."

Feli's smile grew wider and slowly faded, "so, what are we going to do about fratello Antonio?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I guess...there's nothing we can do..."

The look on Feli's face gave me the feeling that he was about to slap me across the face. I braced myself for impact, but Feli turned red, then took a deep breath. His face turned back to his normal cream skin tone.

"Fratello, do you love Antonio?" Feli asked.

I cautiously approached how I was going to answer, "of course I do."

Feli raised an eyebrow, "do you _really_ love him?"

I tilted my head, "si, I do."

Feli leaned on the bed, "do you_ really, truly_ love him?"

"Si!" I noticed my voice was raising.

"Do you _absolutely, really, truly,_ love him?"

"SI!" I yelled and I covered my mouth, "I love him."

Feli tilted his head towards the window, "then go after him."

I swear to Dio, I was going to slap Feliciano across his face. But at the same time, I knew he was right.

"Feli..."

Feli pinched my cheeks, "you heard me! Go after him!"

"Ouch! Che diavolo!" I slapped his fingers away from my cheek.

"You're so cute when I mess with you!"

"Oh, stop copying me, Feliciano!" I gave him a playful shove.

Feliciano laughed, "but seriously, are you going to let the man you love escape from you?"

"No..."

"Cosa?"

"No."

"Cosa?" Now I know that this bastard was messing with me.

"HELL NO AND STOP FUCKING ASK ME ALL THESE QUESTIONS?!"

Feli laughed some more, "poi andate dopo di lui bastardo!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'll have your soup later. I got a bastard I need to get back!"

I jumped out of bed and put the soup on the side. I didn't grab any shoes. I ran past Zio, Ludwig, and Bianca who were yelling after me. I ignored it. I turned and saw Feli shouting through the window.

"Are you crazy, Fratello?!"

"People in love always do something crazy!" And I ran.****

Translations  
  
_poi andate dopo di lui bastardo!...then go after him, you bastard!_

_cachorro...puppy_


	19. Chapter 19 A New Beginning

**Oh my God...I never thought this moment would come...but we are at the last chapter my friends...I'm gonna make a short epilogue...but this is officially the last chapter. I wanna thank you all for being there and reading this! The reason I made this story was for you all! I thought that I was only writing for myself, but as I progressed through the story, I figured out that I have actual fans! So, thank you all for being the awesome readers that you are! So without further ado, the final chapter of Ballando con le Lacrime Agli Occhi...**

I felt the stones in my feet. It stung, but I didn't care. I was so close to airport, I didn't want to stop. I didn't even know if Toni was going to be there. I might be running no reason. But, it was okay. If he already left, I would there and then take a flight to Madrid and find that bastard!

A plane flew over my head, so I knew I was close. I ran faster. I felt that my knees were about to give way again and I was starting to see those black dots again. I blinked my eyes and made sure I wasn't going to faint again. As soon as the black dots disappeared, I felt a new strength. A hope that I was going to make it.

People with suitcases were staring at me. I mean, I didn't have a shirt on, I only wore sweat pants, and I wore no shoes. I felt all eyes on me, but I was looking for a certain pair of joyous, laughing, dancing emerald green eyes...Antonio's eyes.

I wiped sweat from my forehead and looked around. I noticed that I was inside of the airport. It was so crowded. I ran around, screaming Toni's name at the top of my lungs. No answer, just a bunch of weird looks.

"Fuck you!" I flipped them off and moved on. I had no time for these bastards!

When I snuck past the security line and into the departure area, I bent over and took a breather. I was panting and sweat was dripping from my neck to the floor. I was shaking. All of my fears swept over me like a wave.

_What if he was gone? What if...I was too late? What if I was wrong? What if Toni wasn't going to Madrid like I thought he would? What if Arthur left Toni on the streets? What if he was going to Zio's house right now? What if he was already there? What if he was hurting Feliciano? Zio? Ludwig? Bianca? _

_Dammit, I can't think like that right now._

I stood up straight up and turned. My feet ached. I felt blood rushing to my head. I saw the little black dots again, but I kept blinking, keeping them away. It was hard. I felt myself wobbling to one side, but I kept my balance. I can't fall now...I just can't.

I kept looking. I didn't care.

_What if he was still here? What if I wasn't too late? What if I wasn't wrong? What if Toni was going to Madrid? What if Arthur was with Toni? What if everyone else was safe?_

I licked my lips and realized that they were so chapped, they started to bleed. I tasted a subtle taste of iron on my tongue. No wonder my lips were stinging...

"Oi! You, boy!" I turned and saw a police officer with a beating stick running after me, "what the hell are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be back here!"

"Aww, fuck!" and I ran through the crowd and tried to disappear.

"Come back here!" The police officer chased me back.

The farther I ran, the closer he came. No matter how fast I ran, he ran faster. I turned a sharp corner and hid behind the wall. I slightly looked over my shoulder and saw that the police officer was right there. I hid back behind the wall. After a while, I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was gone.

I sighed and closed my eyes, "that was way too close."

When I opened my eyes, I had to blink and rub them to make sure I wasn't imagining this. I saw Toni. He was on his wheelchair and was alone. He turned his head from left to right and looked right at me. I turned a dark red. He tilted his head at me, as if trying to figure out if it was really me.

I saw him mouth, _"Lovi?"_

I nodded my head, _"yeah, it's me."_

He sighed and slightly shook his head. He brought out his hand and told me to come over here. I looked right and left to make sure the police officer wasn't hiding from me. Once I was positive I was safe, I walked towards him. He wheeled towards me and we met in the middle.

Toni was the first to speak, "oh, Lovino. What are you doing here?"

I knelt down to reach his level. I grabbed his hand and held it tight, "I'm not going to let you go, Toni. Not now, not ever."

I felt Toni squeeze my hand back, "I know you don't because I don't want to lose you either."

"Then, come with me! You don't have to go back to Madrid!"

"I know that Lovi...it's just..."

"Cosa?"

Toni lifted my chin to his face, "I need to go back."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"It's because Arthur's making you, isn't it?"

Toni sighed, "I wish that wasn't the only reason..."

"Why listen to him? He's hurt you enough! You've gone through enough! It's about time you leave that bastard!"

"Lovi..."

"What the hell are you doing here, you little punk?" I turned my head around and saw Arthur, breathing on my neck.

I stood up and looked straight into the two green eyes that stared down at me, "I'm here to take Antonio away from you."

I could hear a slight crack in my voice. Sure, I was still scared of this bastard (he hurts everyone I love), but the thought of actually being able to take Toni away from Arthur just made my heart pound against my chest.

"What? I didn't hear you," he had a mocking smile on his face.

I took a deep breath and clenched my fists, "I said, I am taking Antonio away...from you!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "do you really think I am going to be threatened by a little shit like you?"

"You should be," I felt a smile creeping on my lips, "and besides, Toni is able to make decisions for himself. I will defend his decisions and not go down without a fight."

Arthur laughed, "Sweetheart, I would love to do this all day, but me and Antonio have a flight to catch," he turned to Antonio, "let's go."

"N-no," I turned and saw Toni, clenching onto the arms of his wheelchair. He looked down and was shaking.

"What did you say to me?" I could hear the fear creeping into Arthur's voice.

Toni looked up, "no, I'm not going back to Madrid."

"What the hell are you saying?" Arthur's voice cracked, "I thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong, Arthur! Everything you put me through, every single lie you've put in my head...it's been leading up to this moment. I've been...allowing you to do this to me...to hurt me. And...it's my fault...I should've ran when I had the chance."

"But you know I would just find you."

"That's why I didn't run. I was afraid. Now, I'm not afraid anymore. You can't hurt me anymore, Arthur. No one can."

"Where do you plan to go?" Arthur sneered, "you're nothing without me."

Antonio smiled and shook his head, "I plan on going far away from you. And now I finally realize after these long five years, that I am something without you. I don't need you anymore, Arthur. To think of it, I never needed you."

Arthur clenched his fists, "well...well..."

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Antonio mocked, "can't think of anything else to say?"

"It's just..."

"I'm done, Arthur," Antonio stopped smiling, "I want you out of my life."

Arthur's face turned red and he had a sour look on his face, "fine. If that's what you want. I'm going to Madrid by myself."

Toni shrugged, "do what you want with your life, I'll do what I want with my own life."

Arthur clenched his fists and turned around, "you are a useless bastard, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," and he looked back at me, "and you too, Lovino Vargas ," he turned around and disappeared in the crowd...never to come back.

"So are you, Arthur Kirkland," Antonio's voice cracked, "so are you."

I knelt back down next to Antonio, "are you okay?"

Antonio looked at me and smiled, "I'm fine...it's just I never stood up to him like that."

I sighed, "you scared me."

"I was sick of it. Being treated like a dog. When I saw you stood up for me, telling Arthur that I was able to make my own decisions, I thought, 'If Lovi is able to do this for me, why can't I do it for myself?' I don't like depending on people for too long, Lovi. And I didn't want anyone you love to get hurt anymore..."

I wrapped Antonio's arms around my neck and kissed his cheek, "you just don't realize one thing, Antonio."

"¿Qué?" I felt Antonio's arms wrap around my waist.

I pulled away. Our noses were touching. Antonio's eyes were a dark shade of emerald green. His dark brown hair was falling in front of his face.

I put a hand on his cheek, "Antonio...you are my loved one...and I don't want to see you get hurt anymore."

The bottom of Antonio's eyes were starting to spill with hot tears. He sniffed and buried his head in my shoulder.

"Dammit, I made you cry," I exclaimed, "I seem to always do that to people."

"No," Toni shook his head, "you said what I've wanted to hear for the longest time."

I smiled, "well, I'm glad that I'm the one that said it to you."

Antonio pulled me into a kiss. His lips were so warm. They were always so warm. His lips were so soft and silky. I wanted to say like that forever. Engulfed in this warm, soft, silky beauty. When we pulled away, Antonio smiled.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a good kisser, Lovi?" Antonio whispered.

I shook my head, "no, because I don't really kiss people that much."

"Well, kiss me again," and he pulled me into another soft kiss.

"Hey! Kid!"

I shot right up and saw the police officer who was after me earlier today.

"Lovi...who's that?" Antonio turned around.

"Uh...no time to explain...let's go!"

And I pushed Antonio out of there and saw that Bonnefoy was waiting out there. He opened the doors and ignored the police officer running after us. I helped Antonio in the car and threw his wheelchair in the trunk. I slid in the back seat and Bonnefoy sped off. Toni and I laughed. He leaned his head against my shoulder and I leaned my head on his head. We clutched hands.

"Lovi?"

"Si?"

"Let's go home."

And we did...and we were starting a new life...together...


	20. Epilogue

**So, here is the epilogue I promised you all...again, thank you SOOOO much for supporting this story...I love you all!**

_7 years later..._

"Happy Birthday, mamma!" one boy and one girl jumped on my stomach.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, "Andrés! Maria!"

Antonio wheeled in and smiled, "niños, don't mess with your mamma so early in the morning!"

"Oh, lo siento," they both frowned.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the two small kids that slid down into my lap. Maria looked at me with the same dark brown eyes that I had, except they still had that slight innocent sparkle to them. Andrés looked at me with the same spirited emerald green eyes as Antonio. I think we did good. We adopted them a couple years ago, Maria was four and Andrés was eight. Now already, Maria was six and Andrés was ten. Time seems to have flown by fast. They grew up way too fast. They were still adorable, but they were growing up.

I don't even know why, but they call me mamma and they call Toni papa. I don't think I gave a mamma vibe...or if Toni gives a papa vibe. I guess it's because of Toni's glasses...probably the glasses. I didn't care though, was kind of adorable.

I looked at Toni who was right next to me, "Papa, what do you have anything planned for my birthday?"

"I have breakfast ready in the kitchen-"

"I made the pancakes!" Maria exclaimed.

"Oh! I'll go get them!" Andrés jumped off the bed and ran out the room.

"Oh, Andrés!" Antonio wheeled after him, "I'll help you! It's really heavy!"

"I got it!" I heard Andrés from the hallway.

It was just me and Maria in the room.

"So, how are doing this morning, baby?"

Maria smiled, "I'm buono! Are you excited for your birthday?"

I nodded my head, "of course I am. It's the best day of the year because today's the day that Papa and I made you and your fratello a part of our family."

Maria smiled wider, "I'm happy."

I touched my forehead with her tiny one and kissed her nose, "me too, Maria."

Andrés walked in with a tray. On the tray, there was a stack of pancakes, some maple syrup, and there was also a nice, tall glass of tomato juice. Antonio was right behind him, trying to make sure that Andrés wasn't going to fall over.

"Do you need help, Andrés?" Maria jumped off the bed.

"No, I'm okay, hermana," he sighed, "you stay where you are, or you are going to make me fall!"

"Oh, Andrés," Maria pouted.

Andrés rolled his eyes, "okay, fine," he handed the tomato juice, "you can take this, but be careful with it!"

Maria grinned and put grabbed the tall glass and slowly walked towards the bed, "here you go, mamma!"

"Grazie," I took the glass and put it on the bed side table.

"Here are the pancakes we made," Andrés handed me the tray and I laid it on my lap.

"Grazie."

"Here's a kiss for mi tomate," Antonio kissed me on the lips.

"Okay!" Maria kissed me on the cheek, followed by Andrés.

"All of you are the best sweethearts a mamma can ever have," I kissed them all on the forehead.

"Oh,but we haven't even gotten to the best part!" Antonio smiled.

...

The doorbell rang. Andrés, Maria, Antonio, and I were in the middle of cooking dinner for our guests that were coming. There was Zio and Ludwig that were coming. There was also Bianca and Feliciano (who got married last summer). Alfred, Kiku, and Matthew were coming with their wives. I also invited Bonnefoy.

"I'll get it!" I exclaimed and ran to the door.

"Buon compleanno, Fratello!" Feliciano walked in and kissed me on both cheeks.

"Buon compleanno, Lovino," Bianca followed in and kissed me on both cheeks, too.

"Zio! Zio!" Maria ran, holding a spoon with tomato sauce dripping everywhere.

"Ciao, Maria," Bianca knelt down to Maria's size, "is that our dinner?" She pointed to the spoon.

"Si, Zia!" Maria smiled, "wanna try?"

Bianca took the spoon and tasted the tomato sauce, "mmm, this is good. Did you make it by yourself?"

Maria shook her head, "Papa and Andrés helped me."

"That's good! You better go back and finish cooking!"

"Okay!" and Maria ran back to the kitchen.

Bianca got up, "so, how are you doing?"

"Buono," I sighed, "the kids jumped on me this morning. They made me breakfast and lunch. This is the one day that I get to feel like a king."

Feli laughed, "of course you do!"

I gave Feli a slight push, "oh, shut up!"

"I've seen that you've not been swearing that much, Fratello."

"Well, I have two kids, Fratellino," I rubbed his head, "I don't want them to have the same language I had seven years ago!"

"Okay, okay!"

"We're here to par-tay!" Zio walked in with Ludwig, who was facepalming, and Francis who carried a bottle of wine.

"Benvenuto," I hugged both Zio and Ludwig.

"What about my hug?" Francis opened his arms.

I shook my head, "heck no!"

Francis pouted, "not even after all these years?"

"Nope!"

"Maybe Toni might give me a hug," Francis eyes flashed with lust.

"Keep your pervy hands off Toni, Fran!" Zio slapped Francis' laughed.

"Ouch! That hurt! And what did I tell you about calling me 'Fran'?"

"Serves you right!"

"Okay," I sighed, "all of you can sit in the kitchen, we're just waiting for Alfred, Kiku, and Matthew!"

"Hey, guys!" almost on cue, Alfred jumped through the door and tackled me.

"Konichiwa, Lovino," Kiku waved.

"H-hi," Matthew stuttered.

"Umphf!" I exclaimed when Alfred was nearly choking me, "hey, you guys! Alfred! Get the- I mean- Get off of me!"

"Oh, sorry, dude!" Alfred was jumping up and down so much, I felt the ceiling was going to break through, "it's just it's been a while! I mean, we haven't seen each other since high school!"

"Alfred," I shook my head, "I saw you last week for a playdate with Maria and Amelia."

Amelia and Maria are what you call the kid (and girl versions) of me and Alfred when we were in high school. They would talk together, eat together, hell even sing and dance together. It was kinda cute.

"Lovi!" I heard Antonio in the kitchen, "we need some help in the kitchen!"

"We spilled the tomato sauce for the lasagna!" I heard Andrés in the kitchen.

"I'll start cleaning up!" I heard Maria laugh.

"No, no, no!" Antonio said, "it spilled on the stove and the stove is very hot. You could burn yourself!"

"Aww, but Papa!"

"No, 'buts', young lady."

I rolled my eyes, "guess I better go help."

"Alright, we'll wait in the living room! Can we use your T.V?" Alfred was already on the couch and surfing through channels.

"Well seeing that you are already there, you can," I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll you guys when we're ready."

"Sounds good!" Feli walked into the living room and plopped down next to Alfred.

...

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Lovino! Happy birthday to you!" Everybody sang in unison.

I blew the candles off the strawberry angel cake, and everyone clapped. I cut the cake and put it in my mouth. Antonio laughed. I put some frosting on his nose to make him shut up. He wiped it off and licked it off his finger.

"Mamma, can I have a piece?" Maria tilted her head.

I cut a couple pieces and handed all of them a piece. Andrés gave us all coffee. We all drank and ate while talking. It was so nice. It seemed like the best birthday ever. Although, Antonio seemed kind of distant the whole time. After everyone left, I cleaned the dishes. Antonio almost sneaked away, but I caught him.

"Babe," I turned and put the towel over my shoulder, "come here."

Antonio sighed, "I thought I was going to escape."

I smiled, "well, I got eyes in the back of my head, my dear."

"Si, you do."

"What's wrong? You seem kind of distant today. Is something bothering you?"

Antonio fiddled with his pocket and looked at me, "Lovi, how long have we been together?"

I thought for a little bit, "well, I met you in my junior year of high school. Then, you stayed in Zio's house while I was in college for three years. And we've been living together for two years, so seven years. Why?"

Antonio blushed, "I've been thinking about this...for a long time..."

"What?"

Antonio pulled out a little black box, "we've been together for so long...really long...and I love you...I really truly do..."

I couldn't help but put my hands over my mouth, "Toni..."

Antonio flipped open the box and a tiny, silver was revealed along the purple felt. There were diamonds embedded in the band. It was so beautiful.

"Well, I can't really kneel," Antonio smiled, "but I hope that..."

The room was silent for one second. And then, I heard the question I have been waiting for the past seven years.

"Lovino...will you marry me?"

I felt tears running down my face. I was so overwhelmed.

"Lovi?"

I nodded my head, "I thought we already were married..."

Antonio smiled, "is that a..."

"Yes. Yes!"

Antonio started to cry, "Lovi...I'm so happy..."

I bent down and gave Antonio a butterfly kiss on the lips, "me too, Toni...me too..."

"Mamma, Papa," I turned and saw little Maria. She was holding her teddy bear and pink blanket. Her light brown hair was flowing down her shoulders.

"What is it, baby?" I walked over to her and picked her up.  
"I can't fall asleep."

"Okay, how about I tuck you in?"

Maria nodded her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Say good night to papa," I leaned her down the Toni.

"Good night, Maria," Toni kissed Maria on the forehead.

"Good night, papa," Maria yawned.

I lifted Maria back up and walked to her bedroom, that was right next to ours. I tucked her in bed, her teddy bear right next to her. I kissed her forehead and the bear's too after she asked me a billion times.

"Mamma?"

"Si, what is it?"

"How come you are crying? Are you sad?"

"No," I wiped my eyes, realizing that they are still wet, "I'm really happy."

"Why are you crying?"

I sighed and sat on her bed, "because me and Papa are finally going to get married."

Maria smiled, "really?"

"Si, but Andrés doesn't know," I brushed some hair from her face, "you are the first."

"Are you going to wear a wedding dress?"

"N-no," I blushed.

"That wouldn't make sense, because you're a boy!" Maria laughed.

"Si, it wouldn't."

"Hey, Mamma?"

"Baby girl?"

"How did you and Papa meet?"

"It's a long story..."

"I wanna know!"

"Alright, and then will you go to sleep?"

"Si."

I smiled and laid down right next to her.

"It all started when I came a little too early to dance class..."****

_Fin_


End file.
